Father's Choice
by Gothica13
Summary: Raven was injured in a fight but is it because of the fight or something else? No she didn't cut herself And what does Beast Boy have to do with anything? BBRAE Of course
1. ch I

I'M BACKKKKKKK! OK RAVEN IS INJURED IN A FIGHT BUT WAS IT REALLY BECAUSE OF THAT, AND WHAT DOES BEAST BOY HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?……….

Mad Mod had just escaped his insane prison cell, he was running off in a flash with his cane when he came to a dead corner and saw the Titans. There they were Robin standing there, Cyborg waiting there, Beast Boy on the ground standing, Starfire floating a bit and Raven way up in the air.

Mad Mod took a wave of his wand and out came a beam that the Titans separated for. Starfire was throwing her starbolts, Robin was doing Robin-stuff, and Cyborg was shooting his canon thing.

Beast Boy had once again been beamed with that hypnosis screen and Raven was trying to get him out of there, flying through grounds, trying to ask the Titans to help, but they were all busy they just said 'try it yourself Rae.'

"Ok," Raven said, and took him to a rooftop. "I am funny." She said thinking that would make Beast Boy laugh. Nothing. "I like tofu?" Nothing. "I, I, I want you to come in my room?" Still nothing. "Really, that was the best one I got. Ok, I'm a lesbian? I like Stars pudding? You have a brain?"

Still nothing, and the Titans were going to need help soon because Mad Mod was getting stronger.

"Ok, how about this, love? Work? Underwear? Thong? I like you?…….." Beast Boy came up and laughed.

"You like me? Good one! Wait a minute." Beast Boy said. "You would never joke about that kind of joke."

"Well……." Raven said but before she could say something else, Mad Mod saw the missing Titans and aimed right at them, heading straight for them, Raven quickly pushed Beast Boy of the way, but before going further it hit her. She fell on the ground not moving.

As this distracted Mad Mod he didn't see Robins little disky things hit him, and he fell to the ground. And went back to the insane prison cell. The three Titans had that victory thing where smiling and stuff, but then saw Beast Boy fly towards them as a giant bird with Raven in his mouth, and he out here down and saw the look on their faces.

"I know." He said. They got home and put Raven in the little emergency room, with the rays and stuff, like in 'the beast within' and 'haunted'. Raven was floating, as she was healing herself. But still not awake. (I can't come up with a better word)

"It's all my fault, I should have never watched his cane, I should know better. That way Raven wouldn't have to get shot just to push me out of the way." Beast Boy said sitting in a chair right by her bedside.

"Don't worry Beast Boy," Robin said putting his hand on his shoulder. "She's been hurt before, she can heal herself, nothing to worry about. Now why don't you go and get some rest, I'm sure she'll be up by morning." Beast Boy smiled, then looked hard at Raven.

"Yeah, but the only way I'll get rest is that if I know she's okay. Thanks, but I'm going to stay here until she wakes up." He said. Robin smiled then nodded for the three of them to go.

They stepped outside. "Why did you let him stay, you know he needs some sleep?" Cyborg asked.

"Well just look at him," Robin said, they saw him through the little window on the door. "He just wants to make sure she's okay. Let's give him some room to breathe."

"But how do you know if he actually turned into that monster again, and it wasn't Mad Mod that shot her, it could dangerous if he stays there. It could dangerous to him, it could be dangerous to her." Cyborg said.

"I am confused, is Beast Boy a beast or not?" Starfire asked.

"Well I'm certain he's not, or he would be yelling at us, but for sure we don't know Star." Robin said.

Inside. "Come on Raven, wake up. Please. Come on I really want to go to sleep, but I can't unless I know you're okay. Please, you got to."

"I got to what?" A voice said.

"Ahhhh," Beast Boy jumped up and screamed. "Raven! You're awake!"

"Why, was I not awake for hours or something?"

"Yeah, you don't remember, Mad Mod hit you with his cane and knocked you out cold." Beast Boy said.

"I remember some parts, why are you in here, isn't it like ten or something?" Raven asked, sitting up from the bed and putting the covers over her.

"Well I was worried, I mean you did save me from Mad Mod's cane and I wanted to thank my hero, or it would have been me lying on that bed. So thank you."

"No problem, Beast Boy before I go further anymore, do you remember what happened two nights ago?" Raven said. He had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Do you know what happened to you while you were asleep two nights ago?" Raven asked again.

"Um……..I dreamed?" He said. "Why what happened?"

"Well I, well not I, someone………you remember that big red guy in my mind?"

"Yeah, he was your father." He said.

"Yeah, well two nights ago, my father side got the best of me, and it was roaming the night doing whatever it wanted to do………."

"So does that explain why the milk was out, and Cyborg's steaks were all over the couch?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um…….yes, I didn't do it though, my father did it, using my body. I tried to stop him but he went to far and I couldn't control him. Finally he made one more impose (It means some kind of act, that's what impose means, I didn't know what to say) he……….." The door opened.

"Raven you're awake." Robin said coming in. "See Beast Boy, I told you, she'll be alright. Now let me check if everything's alright." Robin went to the big computer thing. Raven signed knowing what Robin was about to find out, she just looked at Beast Boy in a way that she was about to cry.

Robin stopped, his heart stopped two beats (It's an expression, if it was true then he would be dead), he turned around and saw Raven staring at Beast Boy, and even though she didn't see him, she nodded.

"Raven, you're pregnant?" Robin said.

DUN, DUN, DONNNNNN SORRY I LIKE TO DO THAT, ANYWAY DID YA CATCH HIHI PUFFY AMIYUMI, MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS YUMI, AND SHE HAS THE VOICE MANDY FROM THE GRIM ADVENTURE OF BILLY AND MANDY, AND IT'S CUTE WITH AMI AND YUMI OPENING THE ACT UP. YEAH…..I WANT THE FOURTH SEASON OF TEEN TITANS TO COME, YOU NOW NOTICE THERE AREN'T ANY NEW SHOWS NOW, THAT'S BECAUSE IT WON'T BE ON UNTIL JANUARY SO NOW YOU CAN DO STUFF ON SATURDAY WITHOUT WORRYING, YOU SEE THE FOURTH SEASON IS ABOUT RAVEN, AND HER FATHER COMES BACK……WHATEVER…….


	2. ch II

OKAY ANYWAY……..JUST WAITING PASSING BY FOR THE FOURTH SEASON, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN THAT'S GONNA BE……..WELL UM I KNOW THAT NEXT SEASON WILL BE ABOUT RAVEN BECAUSE I READ A LOT ON THE INTERNET, IF YOU VISIT LIKE OTHER SITES OF TEEN TITANS YOU'LL KNOW MUCH, MUCH MORE THEN YOU ALREADY DO, AND NO THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE, OR IT WOULD BE CALLED A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE III, AND IF YOU'RE CONFUSE JUST READ THIS CHAPTER AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND I HOPE, ANYWAY I DO READ SOME OF YOUR GUYS STORIES I JUST DON'T REVIEW MUCH BECAUSE SOMETIMES I JUST HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, OR I DON'T HAVE TIME TO REVIEW, JUST READ…..BECAUSE WELL I AM IN 8TH GRADE, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO DO STUFF LIKE I NORMALLY DO, I HAVE A REPORT HERE AND A PRESENTATION HERE AND OVER THERE, WHERE IT'S SCIENCE, I HAVE TO STUDY FOR A TEST. OKAY YOU'RE BORING PEOPLE GOTHICA, JUST COOL DOWN……..

"What, pregnant?" Beast Boy asked, he looked at Raven, she was looking at her hands. "Raven when? Who? How? Oh no wait don't answer that!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you Beast Boy, he made one more impose, he came into your room and well…….raped you (Rape means someone who forces you to have sex with them, or do it while you're asleep)…..he wanted to carry on his 'children' by what else? Making me a woman, giving me pain for nine months, and he'll have an child to continued his throne, since of course I won't do it." Raven said, looking at him with hurt eyes. "It wasn't my fault, I tried to stop him, but he was too strong, he was too strong."

"So what? Your dad had s-e-x with me?" Beast Boy said.

"It's 'sex' Beast Boy, don't be afraid to say it. But no, even though it was my father's choice and had control over me, he was doing it in my body. So you did 'do it' but with me, not my father." She said steady. "I'm really sorry Beast Boy, if you want to blame someone, blame my father. Go kill him, not me."

"Raven, I, well……" Raven took his hand.

"Just because you're the father doesn't mean you have to be part of it, you know you don't have too if you don't want." She said, Beast Boy smiled and put his hand on her face.

"But I want to, you're right, it isn't your fault, it's your father's. And we can try to get a miscarriage, I mean you shouldn't have to suffer." He said.

"Robin do you think you can make a miscarriage?" Raven said now facing Robin, who was shocked by the whole thing.

"Um….yeah, just give me a moment and we can probably get it dead." Robin said. Raven and Beast Boy looked at Robin, then looked at each other, they felt like murderers, they knew it wasn't even born yet but it was still life.

"Wait, make it dead? But we're the Teen Titans, our job is to save people, not kill them. Why should this child have to suffer for what Raven's father did?" Beast Boy said to Robin, Robin stopped typing; he faced them with a serious look.

"So then what are we going to do?" Robin asked there was silence in the room. "Well think it fast, or we may be too late for the miscarriage and we'll have to kill it by hand when it comes, and believe me that's harder then killing it now."

"How about we think it over, Robin, for now. And don't tell the others, let's keep this between us three." Raven said. Robin nodded.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Robin said and walked out the door. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"So um, you're having a baby, wow that's a lot (Chuckles)." Beast Boy said nervously.

"God, Beast Boy, even in the most serious cases you ALWAYS have to make a joke," Raven said very harshly. "I mean here I am sitting here with a demon in my stomach and you're the reason why I got here this far, and you have to make a joke. Can't you take anything serious!"

"Well, yes I can, but whenever I'm ever in a situation like this, I make joke to not only lighten up my mood, but others as well." Beast Boy said calmly. "That's why I always make jokes, to tell you the truth Rae, I'm scared to death. About you, about this kid, about………."

"About me?" Raven asked with a sudden interest, but staying her ground. She sat up a bit and looked into his eyes. "What about me?"

"What?"

"You said you were scared to death about me." She said.

"Well what I meant was, well I'm scared that, well nine months with a baby in your stomach, that might hurt, well it will hurt, and the part of giving labor. Even if we do get that miscarriage it probably will hurt you too (I don't know if that's true), and I can't help it but see you get hurt." Beast Boy said.

"Why? I've always been mean to you, making fun of you, of your jokes, sometimes for no reason (I know that's not proper to say, but 'no' sounds better then 'not any') what so ever. I mean you should hate me. And saying that Terra is evil I mean………"

"Rae, please don't ever say…….."

"Say what?" She asked.

"Please don't ever say that name again, for any reason." Beast Boy said being a little serious.

"Okay." Raven said quietly. She lied in her bed, facing the other way.

"Well I mean, you are a really good friend, and I know why you be mean and stuff." Beast Boy said. "It's like with me and the jokes, you can't show emotion."

"Where did you hear that from!" Raven said shooting out of the bed and facing him, her heart was beating fast.

"Star-starfire told me. She told me about when you and her were trap in the other's body, and how you couldn't show emotion as much as her. She told me all about growing up in Azarco, Azstir, Azary, Az……….."

"Azarath!" Raven shouted.

"Right that, and I've already met your father. So, growing up with showing not any emotions, and having a 20ft demon for a father, yeah I expected you to be madder at me. But I guess you're a real nice person, if you didn't have that kind of power." Beast Boy said, Raven couldn't believe her ears, Beast Boy said she was a nice person. NICE!

"That must have took a lot of courage to say that to me." Raven said softly. "Everybody's afraid to even look at me." She said now looking down. "That's why I always was meaner to you, if I show happiness…….."

"………Right, right, something would have explode, and if you laughed or anything like that I would have explode." Beast Boy said, finishing her sentence. "Starfire told me EVERYTHING."

"So um…..that's why I was so mean to you, if I just back off even a little bit, you probably would be where I am right now. In order to treat you like a friend, I have to treat you like my enemy." She said. Beast Boy smiled, and then frown he leaned in.

"Rae, why did you keep this information from us, I mean we would not be so negative of you if you just told us?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, if you guys knew what my power does, and how it is set off you probably wouldn't even consider me to join the team, I mean I'm a walking bomb, one thing I do wrong then BOOM, something explodes, you saw how powerful my powers were when I got scared, I mean Robin knows I have these powers, he just doesn't know I can kill him, and any of you just with a thought. Please don't tell anyone. I mean my whole…….."

"Raven, your secret is safe with me." Beast Boy said, Raven had a little smile.

SO UM, STILL WILL THEY KEEP THE BABY, I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T WROTE THAT YET SO DON'T ASK ME, SO UM I'M GETTING MY BRACES TIGHTEN, OH GOD THIS IS GONNA BE A LONNNNNGGG TWO YEARS……AND I HAVE TO HAVE A RETAINER, I HATE THIS, I HATE THE DOG, I HATE SOME BOYS AT SCHOOL, I HATE A GIRL, I HATE THESE BRACES, I HATE OUR COUNTRY ATTACKING INNOCENT LIVES WITH THIS WAR, I HATE THE FACT THAT I'M GONNA HAVE TURKEY AT THANKSGIVING, I DON'T WANT TO EAT IT, BUT I HAVE TOO, OR I WILL DIE, NO LITERALLY, I CAN'T HAVE ANY OTHER FOOD UNLESS I HAVE MEAT, AND I WANT TO BE A VEGETARIAN, TRUST ME WITH ALL THE MEAT I EAT, YOU WOULD WANT TO BE ONE TOO. THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING IS TEEN TITANS FOURTH SEASON COMING, POWERPUFF GIRLS LIFE, WATCHING AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE AND HOME MOVIES, AND THIS COOL CART MY FRIEND'S BROTHER STOLE AND IT IS LIKE A CAR.


	3. ch III

OKAY SO, I SAW PUFFY AMIYUMI, AND OH HEY I JUST GOT THERE CD 'NICE' FOR MY B-DAY, YESTERDAY THOUGH FROM THANKSGIVING BUT ANYWAY……….

"Thank you Beast Boy." Raven said. Robin came in.

"So have you guys made a discussion?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Raven said, she looked at Beast Boy then back at Robin. "We're keeping the baby."

"Okay, but how will I tell the others?" Robin asked.

"Leave that to me." Raven said. Robin then said goodnight and went off to bed ordering Raven to get a good nights rest. Beast Boy looked at Raven before going to bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm fine." Raven said in a not-so-fine way. But Beast Boy just went to bed. Raven quietly closed her eyes but then felt a vibe in her. "What do you want?" She said to no one particular. "Go away, I'm warning you I have the power of……" She stopped there. "Of……..a demon." She said quietly and opened her eyes.

She could feel the wind blowing and waving her hair, and then notice that the window was open. She used her powers and closed the window. "What do you want!" She snapped. "You got your precious baby, and I'm keeping, not killing it, what else could you possibly want?" The wind again blew in her face. "Me." She whispered. "Of course, you want me. I told you all these years there is not in any way you're getting me, my power, my soul, nor will I rule with you. You can keep you're precious baby but you're getting no where with me!"

Cyborg then came running in. "Raven, what in the world are you screaming about! I thought you had a stroke or something!" Cyborg said running in the room. She looked at the window……it was open.

Two weeks later Raven finally decided to tell Starfire and Cyborg, so at breakfast she decided to get it over with. She walk in, after her morning sickness, and went to get her herbal tea, which she talk to her doctor about if she should drink it and she said it was alright to so she was happy, and saw Starfire making breakfast, and Cyborg eating it. she took one sip of her tea.

"Um…….Starfire, Cyborg, I'm pregnant!" Raven said, Beast Boy, who was sitting right by Cyborg whispered 'Oh yeah that was smooth.'

"What?" Cyborg said, having question marks around him and his eyes being all dizzy. Starfire who was a little 'Okay…….'ness on. "Raven when? Who? How? Oh no wait don't answer that!"

"Beast Boy did the same thing." Raven said, and took the second sip of her tea.

"Beast Boy knew this?"

"Well to asnwer your questions,two weeks ago, (Coughs) Beast Boy (Coughs), and you know how." Raven said, answering Cyborg's questions.

"Wait what was the second thing?" Cyborg asked.

"Beast Boy." Raven whispered. Taking a third and fourth sip. She then explained what happened and then at the end Starfire and Cyborg were more confuse. Then she took her fifth sip of tea. "So I gave you all that information less then six sips of my tea."

"So um……did you tell them?" Robin said walking in the room.

"You knew about this too!" Cyborg yelled. "And you didn't tell me!" Robin had a sweat drop, and then Cyborg started chasing him.

Two months passed by, and Raven only gained 15 pounds, which was really unhealthy, you got to get fat.

"Come on Rae…….." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, I hated when you call me 'Rae' you know." Raven said.

"I know." Beast Boy said with an evil grin on his face, Raven couldn't help but smiled. "But come on Rae you got to eat something. You haven't even eaten lunch yet and dinner is almost up, this is really unhealthy for the baby."

"I know." Raven said like Beast Boy. "I don't want this baby, I don't need this baby, I can't have this baby. What would people think of me if I have this baby at such a young age? They would think I'm a whore, and the folks at private schools aren't so well with me already."

"Who cares what people think. They're just people. Screw them! If people find out that you're pregnant I'll tell them that I'mon drugs. Whatever to drive them away from you. Now come on, eat!" Beast Boy said, and sat next to her, giving her an apple and her herbal tea. "And this is just a starter." He said.

Raven chewed on the apple for a while. "Beast Boy, why do you care so much about me?" She asked.

"Well you're pregnant and I'm the father, isn't that enough?"

"No really, why do you? Why did you wait in my room? Why do you come with me to the doctors and ask every single question that comes up in your little head? Why are saying that I should stay home and not fight crime, when you could care less about me?" Raven said.

"Well Raven, it's just….that boy is it getting hot in here or what………"

"No, I'm fine. But you aren't. What is it Beast Boy, do you like me?" She said he was silenced. "And if you say no, I won't believe you. But if you say yes, I won't deny it."

"Um……really?" He said.

"I can see you're not ready to tell me, and with that I can read your mind, unless that's what you want me to think? But I won't pressure you, tell me what you really feel for me, when you're ready. I'm going to my room, and yes, you can call me when dinner is ready." Raven walk out of the room.

"Man." Was all Beast Boy said. "Man."

SO UM…YEAH, WELL OKAY……..


	4. ch IV

SO YEAH, I AM TIRED, MY ACME IS BREAKING OUT SO I GOT ZITS ALL OVER MY FACE, WITH THE CONCLUSION ON MY CHIN, CHEST, HEAD, AND TOE. I KNOW I SOUND DISGUSTING, WELL ANYWAY, ENJOY……..

The pregnancy thing was growing slower for everyone. In fact Starfire was thinking of doing the same as Raven so she wouldn't feel left out, until Robin explain to her that, on this planet you shouldn't get pregnant young. Cyborg spent more time down in his garage with his 'baby'. Beast Boy was acting like a scary cat, thinking any minute now Raven's going to bite his head off.

Time passed by, and it was getting to that point where Raven was getting fat, but to her not too fat since she barely ate. Beast Boy wouldn't let her go on missions (Did I just write that, whatever), which would probably be the reason why he was so scared of her. Raven didn't even want the baby she couldn't care about it.

Raven was getting bored, I mean really bored, like when you can't watch TV, be on the computer, eat, play at all, Gameboy, and can't even take a bath or do homework (That's how desperate you would be) it's that bored. So Beast Boy made a deal.

"If I take you out to places now till the birth, would you eat more?" Beast Boy said talking to a Raven lying on her back on the couch.

"Fine." She said without lifting her head.

"Well okay, now come on, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg are off fighting crime, let's go out." He commanded.

"What?" Raven said now looking at Beast Boy. "You didn't go with them?"

"Why would I leave a pregnant girl alone in the house, especially when I'm the father?" Beast Boy said. "I told them it was no biggie, just another robbery. So come on, I know where we can go to take your mind off of, well you. And it has lot's of food."

"Forget it." Raven said closing her eyes again.

"Did I mention it's that new club house, 'Midnight Star'?" Beast Boy said in a singsong kind of way.

" 'Midnight Star'?" Raven said coming up from the covers. She rushed to her room and then had on comfortable clothing and dragged Beast Boy to the window, so they could fly.

They arrived at 'Midnight Star', which I will explain now, 'Star' is short for 'Starbucks' and 'Midnight' is well of course midnight, for midnight is the night only dark people stay up for or fat guys with no jobs and live with their mothers, but anyway so a dark Starbucks turns into 'Midnight Star' or 'Midnight Starbucks'. You get it? I guess not.

Anyway they walk in a see a room or two, and some seats are high, for tall people, some seats looked like for fifth graders, small people, and the rest for people, people. There was the coffee bar (I'm going to call it that) where there was a girl who dressed all black, and had purple nail polish with black hair 5 ft, was standing waiting for people's orders. Apparently (Why do I have to say apparently, I'm the one whose writing this, I know what's going to happen but I, oh sorry I'm wasting your time) the black outfit she was wearing was the uniform she haded to wear.

The sat at a table that looked like for more as 7th graders, because I got to be honest with you they're short, besides Robin, they are the short ones on the team. The 16-year-old waitress came over with her clipboard and a smile on? She looked like she was about to meet her idol Hillary Duff, and now you guessed that she has blond hair.

"So what can I get you guys today?" She asked, Raven just stared blankly at her, but then she saw a waitress coming up with black hair, and seemed to know what she was doing, like she there for 5 years.

"No, you are NOT supposed to smile." The black haired said.

"Why not? I always heard that waitressing you have to smile." The blond said.

"Didn't you read the hand book, it saids and I quote 'Do not smile when you first meet the customers, because most of our people are Goth, and don't need someone gippy to come their way……' now you have to wait if they smiled or not, and you do not ask what they want, you tell them what IS available first. Didn't you read the hand book, again?"

"No." The black haired looked piss.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't have time."

"It was only four pages long! And the words were not small." Black haired said. "Just go wait on someone else, please. Just go." She then looked at the customers. "Well, of course Raven, we have herbal tea today, special, you should take it, and who in the world is your friend?"

Beast Boy looked confused. "Um what?"

"Um, Beast Boy this is Andrea." Raven explained. "We both leaved in Azarath together."

"Oh so, you finally told someone, I thought you said that you would never tell anyone about your history and make it up." Andrea said.

"Yeah, well I screwed up." Raven said being a little embarrassed.

"You lived with Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I was her one, and I mean one and only friend she had that understood her, you see I'm also half-demon, but I don't look a thing like Raven because my mother and father looked human, and I can control my powers more because I didn't have a really bad demon for a father." She said.

"I didn't you know you worked here."

"Yep, oh okay so what do you want, I'm still on duty." So Raven had her herbal tea and soup, and Beast Boy had spaghetti, tofu, hot chocolate but made with water not milk, and French fries.

"Now Raven you got to eat, eat some French fries, they're high and greasy." Beast Boy said as if it was a joke, which it was. Raven badly didn't want to touch greasy fries that have been on the ground but have been washed but are now being touched by Beast Boy's tofu hands. But she couldn't resist, 'cause of hormones while you're pregnant, or I don't know know.

After dinner, Raven was actually full, but she didn't act like it, she just ate then left with Beast Boy. Beast Boy suggested that they go see something that he saw the other day, but all Raven wanted to do was go to bed, so Beast Boy started running, knowing that Raven couldn't just leave him behind, she followed as well.

"Beast Boy wait up!" Raven said as she was running in the woods, if New York does have a woods, somewhere. "Ow, God. Beast Boy you know I can't fly very well because of this baby, and my running is slowly down."

He was way ahead of her, but when she stopped where he stopped, she was amazed, but didn't show it, as usual.

There, in front of them was a field, full of flowers that no one could identify, trees around them so no one could see the field, a small lake that was deep, but not too deep, not even fish in the water, there was a source of light, it was coming from the left where there were thousands and thousands of fireflys, and right in front of them was a small water fall, about 10ft deep, that made a smoothing sound.

"Beast Boy what is this place?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg made it a long time ago for Starfire, she wanted to know what was 'Earth Nature' like, because of course we are in New York, but Starfire didn't have time to come to this place, since of so much villains, I think this is where Starfire and Robin go to when they seem they are missing." Beast Boy said.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, Cyborg didn't tell me because he knew I would just mess up the place, but one day when I was in Cyborg's room, checking to see where he put my Gameboy, I looked through his files and found this place." He said, he went over and sat on a large rock by the lake. "No one knows about this place, and I keep coming here, not only to greet with other animals, but to protect this place from New Yorkers."

"Well why did you bring me here?" Raven asked.

"Well, if I am going to be the father of this child, I just wanted to let you know where there's a good place for peace and quiet and I'll just take care of the baby, for then. And since we interrupt you so much when you're meditating, with the baby coming I wanted for you to have a place to meditate in peace, because I think you would need some deep meditation." He said.

"Beast Boy it's do beautiful." She said, she ran her fingers across the water. "You want to swim?" She asked.

OKAY, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAVE THE HOLIDAYS, AND I CELEBRATE BOTH CHRISTMAS AND HANUKKAH, AND HOMEWORK, SO YEAH, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SHORTLY……..


	5. ch V

ANYWAY WHATEVER………..WHAT I MEANT WITH THE 'CELEBRATING HANUKKAH, CHRISTMAS AND HOMEWORK……' I DIDN'T MEAN I CELEBRATED HOMEWORK, I WAS IN A HURRY SO I JUST DIDN'T FINISHED MY SENTENCE, WHAT I MEANT WAS 'I AM CELEBRATING HANUKKAH AND CHRISTMAS AND ALSO I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK WHICH IS A LOT', THAT'S WHAT I MEANT, YOU SHOULD HAVE PROBABLY GUESS THAT, LOOK I DON'T HAVE A PUBLISHER OR EDITOR OR EVEN A PROOF READER, BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS 10 AND IS A BOY AND WHY WOULD I ASK MY MOTHER AND DAD TO READ THIS, THAT WOULD BE EMBARRASSING THEY'LL SAY, (REPLACING MY NAME) 'GOTHICA13 YOU SHOULDN'T WRITE ABOUT SEX AND………..' WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE, I READ IT MYSELF AND SOMETIMES I MISS MY MISTAKES UNTIL I SEE IT ON THE INTERNET AND THEN I REALIZED 'OH CRAP, I SHOULD HAVE SAW THAT.' SO YEAH ANYWAY………

Beast Boy looked at her, he thought for a moment. "Swim? In the water?" Raven nodded. "But we don't have swimsuits on."

"We can use our bra's and underwear." Raven said. "Well my bra." She added. A moment later they both got undress, and were swimming in the water, well Beast Boy was swimming, Raven was just meditating in the water.

"Raven you can meditate anytime, right now you're in a pool, a pool! Well really a lake, but still, use this time up, at least go in the deep end." He said.

"I can't." She said.

"Why not?

"Do I need a reason, you know me better, Beast Boy, I can't, because I'm Raven." She said without blinking.

"Come on, a little water never hurt, or at least more." Beast Boy said, he tried to go near her, but he got hit with Raven's powers.

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"Because I can't swim." She said softly.

"Sure you do." Beast Boy said in a not believable way.

"What, I can't. I know HOW to swim, but I just can't. Remember, when I said 'I'll just stay here and drown', because I couldn't swim. I really never learn to swim, I know how, you kick your feet and stuff, but I wasn't taught how," Raven said.

"I have too seen you swim before!"

"No, you haven't." She said. "What you saw was me drowning, but I was holding my breath until one of you got me out of the water. Works every time."

"You can hold your breath that long? It was 6 minutes before Starfire haded to get you out of there." Beast Boy said. "You can hold your breath but you can't swim. Why, why can't you swim?"

"Because that would require me to (Mumbling)."

"What?" He asked. Raven just ignored his question.

"Oh, shut up!" Raven said, and went back to meditating. Beast Boy then just swam some more and play a game he pretended to drown. From the corner of Raven's eye she saw Beast Boy having a hard time breathing, then she realized it, and with total laziness (I am being sarcastic) Raven just used her powers to float Beast Boy to the ground, and when it seemed like he was dead, she got up and listen to his heart. He some how made it not work.

So as she grew with great fear, she knew the only thing left for him to survive, was mouth-to-mouth CPR. She didn't want too at first, but then he looked like he really was dead so she opened his mouth slowly, and didn't know what she was doing she just took a big breath and exhaled it in Beast Boy's mouth. She didn't want to do it again so she really breathed in his mouth.

He didn't move, so she had no choice but to do it again, she did the same thing before but this time touched his lips. Ironically, he had woken up, and breathed, with a great deal of shock on his face.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Raven lied. "You woken up and that's it."

"But……"

"You woken up (She said slowly) and that's it. Okay, if something did happen you would be dead now. Okay." She said and walk up to get dress. "Let's go home, it's late."

When they got home, they saw the Titans not home yet so Raven just went to her room and Beast Boy……watched.

The Titans were gone for a very long time, and it was getting that point where, well it was time to go to bed. But Beast Boy didn't feel like it, he always battled Cyborg at a game of………a game…..or play his Gameboy Advance, his black Gameboy Advance (Interesting I got that for Christmas, how ironic) playing Donkey Kong Country 2 (Again ironic I also got that for Christmas too) before going to bed.

But Cy wasn't here and well he is stuck on the sixth boss (Or is it fifth) so he decided to watch TV. He watched it for a while, then 'That's '70 Show' came on. It was an episode where Eric, the skinny dude, had finally had sex with Donna, the hot redhead, during Donna's parents Re-wedding.

"Wow, Eric finally scored with the redhead." Beast Boy said. "Oh, the theme song is on……… 'Hanging out, down the street, the same old thing…..'" Beast Boy started to sing, and he got up on the couch. " 'That we did last week, not a thing to do………'" Beast Boy took off his shirt and swung it around, that is when Raven walk in to see what all the noise was. "But TALK to you, we're all alright, we're alright……..HELLO WISCONSIN!'" Beast Boy then slide his knees on the floor and put up the three finger rock 'n roll hand.

"What. In. The. Hell are you doing?" Raven asked by the doorway. Beast Boy put his shirt back on and pretended nothing happened.

"N-nothing." He said.

"Remind me if I ever have this baby, not to give it to you when a sitcom is on." Raven said. "God I hate what our child is going to be like."

"Weird." Beast Boy said watching TV again.

"What?"

"Weird how you just said, 'Our child', it just sounds……I don't know unusual." He said.

"It does not." But really Raven widen her eyes as she said it again softly. "Wow." She mouth. "Where are the, you know, other's?"

"There out somewhere, I think they're getting pizza." Beast Boy said. Raven walk down and sat on the couch, way across from Beast Boy, watching TV with him. Beast Boy looked over, then noticed that Raven was there. "Uh, Raven is there something on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's 11:00 p.m. and you're sitting here watching a '70's sitcom with me. I mean are you dying or something?" Raven couldn't take it any longer, she let her eyes do the talking, it glitter.

"I'm scared." She said with a deep calm but about ready to cry.

Beast Boy scooted a little closer to her. "What are you scared of?"

"Having this baby, you know the birthing part, the not fighting for a while part, it's this whole mess and the only thing I'm really afraid of is (Thinking for a moment), n-never mind." She said.

"Well Raven it's natural for mothers to be scared, and sometimes life gives you crap, it's just a test to see if you can handle the pressure to, you know, move on to your next life when you die, wherever that is." He said.

"Well do you really want to know why I can't swim?" She said.

"Yes."

"Well when I was born, I wasn't really popular."

"Well of course, your father was a demon." He said.

"Yeah well, sometimes people would come into our home and kidnap me. Well, I of course survive all of their tricks, cause I have power. But this one lady was really old, and she knew my weakness, so she was very kind to me and everything. I almost started to love her, and when she knew that I did she took me one night and I trusted her, she threw me in the deepest ocean she could find. I woke up and realized I was drowning, but I discovered that I can hold my breath for a really, really, really long time. I didn't want to swim, because I was afraid that lady was waiting on the other side. It didn't take until the next morning for someone to find me wash up on the beach surface, and that's why I can't swim, also eight years later my mother was bury at sea, so I was scared of the ocean, scared to see if I could see my mothers body. And that's why I can't swim." Raven explained.

"So your one weakness was love? I don't understand." Beast Boy said.

"Well, I loved her, I thought she was a friend so when she kidnap me I didn't think twice to use my powers, I was betrayed. And she wasn't the last." Raven said.

"Well you know Raven……..um……we could eat something……no…….you know Robin is insane with this Slade………..Starfire, now she is off on her own planet, no that sucks………I think Cyborg is gay…………" Beast Boy said making rumors about his friends.

"Okay, you don't have to make up a story." She said, time past by. "Okay go back to that 'Cyborg is gay' one because I think that one is false so it's a story." She said, Beast Boy just made up stuff to cheer Raven up, like Starfire knows the tooth fairy, what if Robin dates Kitten again, and what if Cyborg and Bumblebee start dating.

"But Cyborg would be wearing, him. And Bumblebee would be wearing her (Growls)." Beast Boy said.

"Oh God, you are such a pervert." Raven said with a little smile.

"Hey you laughed."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! And it wasn't a laugh it was smile…….." Raven covered her mouth for adding that one. Beast Boy just laughed, he looked at the clock.

"Hey do you know that it's 1:30 in the morning and the team isn't back yet?"

I KNOW I SAID THAT ROBIN IS GOING INSANE, BUT JUST THINK ABOUT IT THAT 'HAUNTED' EPISODE, THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING, AND TRUST ME RAVEN IS REALLY CREEPY, SO SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ROBIN HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION ASAP! ANYWAY THE REST I MADE UP. SO I GOT EVERYTHING I WANTED AND MORE! WELL THE ONLY THING MORE IS A GAMEBOY ADVANCE WHICH I REALLY DIDN'T ASK FOR BUT WHO CARES, IT'S COOL IT'S A LIKE FLIP CELLPHONE COOL……..BUT I HAD SCHOOL, SUCKS, BUT GAME, COOL……………


	6. ch VI

OKAY YEAH, YOU SEE I CAN'T EMAIL ANYONE, IT'S NOT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T, WE HAVE A DIFFERENT EMAIL SYSTEM, IT GEN………..YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT GOING TO BORE YOU WE JUST CAN'T EMAIL ANYONE WITH AN ADVANCE COMPUTER, ALSO MY DAD'S COMPUTER IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN EMAIL BUT IT HAS A PASSWORD AND I'M NOT ALLOW TO USE IT, SO YOU GIVING ME REVIEWS IS THE CLOSEST THING TO EMAIL………. ALSO TO MAKE ONE MORE NOTE, SOMETIMES I GET REVIEWS THAT SAY STUFF LIKE 'OH, RAVEN AND BEAST BOY WILL NEVER GO OUT, IT'S ONLY TERRA AND BEAST BOY, AND ROBIN AND RAVEN.' WELL I WRITE STORIES, NOT FOR THE FAME, TO TELL PEOPLE MY SIDES OF STORIES OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF RAVEN OR BEAST BOY OR WHATEVER STORY I AM WRITING DO. THIS SITE IS FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO READ A STORY THAT CAN MAKE THEM FEEL HAPPY, AND FILL THEM WITH MORE PRIDE WITH WHATEVER THEY WANT TO TALK ABOUT, IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN A STORY, THEN DON'T READ OR BETTER YET IF YOU MAKE A MISTAKE BY READING IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEND A NASTY REVIEW BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WASTING YOUR TIME, I'M NOT GOING TO RESPOND TO IT NOR AM I GOING TO DO WHAT YOU TELL ME, 'OH RAVEN AND BEAST BOY WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER. OH OKAY, NOW I'LL JUST WRITE ABOUT HILARY DUFF GOING THROUGH THE RAINBOW THAT HAS A BEAUTIFUL BEACH LOOKING OUT OF LAKE **NOT**!' (THAT WAS A JOKE) I AM NOT GETTING ANGRY THIS IS NOT ANOTHER 'FORGOTTEN BY MY HAPPY ENDING', I AM MORE RELAX, I JUST LIKE TO SAY DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME SO I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MINE, IT'S THAT SIMPLE, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ………

It was about one o'clock in the morning and the team was still not back yet, it wasn't until seven in the morning when Robin, Starfire and Cyborg snunk in. They walk to the living room and saw a sleeping Raven lying on the sofa, about ready to fall off and a sleeping Beast Boy looking like he was trying to read a story to Raven and bored himself to sleep.

Starfire snunk to the kitchen to try and prepare breakfast for the pregnant lady, but as Robin tried to help her, he slipped on the rug, and Starfire and Cyborg ran to him covering his mouth, trying to shut him up it he was going to yell from the pain so he doesn't wake up Raven and Beast Boy. Nothing. Beast Boy moved a bit, but on top of that nothing.

They walk slowly to the kitchen and took out the pans, but Starfire was holding a pan for one second, then it fell to the floor, Cyborg and Robin trying to catch it, but it ended up crashing on the surface. They looked at the two again. Nothing. Not even an inch that time.

So the three felt confident, that they could put a stereo to their ear and they wouldn't wake them.

So they started making breakfast, they turned on the stove, feeling the heat Raven woke up.

"Guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" She said, and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. "Damn it." She said. (Funny how that worked out) She looked over to Beast Boy. "Well at least you didn't wake Beast Boy up, he couldn't sleep the whole night."

"So what happen here last night?" Cyborg asked, as in you know, if they did it. Raven signed.

"God, nothing you pervert, we stay up late, we couldn't sleep because you guys weren't home yet, so I started reading then I got tired so he wanted to read to me, he wasn't very good but I think that got me to sleep." She said, as in a joke. She got up and walked to the hall. "I'm going to bed, or meditate or whatever." She quickly walked out of the room.

The Titans continued making breakfast, when they made the tofu Beast Boy woke up from the smell. He sat down and started eating when the three looked at him.

"What?"

"Uh……Beast Boy you got paint on your lips." Robin said. "What were you doing last night?"

"Oh this?" He said wiping it off. "Raven must of played a trick on me while I was sleeping. No big deal." He continued eating, the three fell for it, but Beast Boy knew what really happened.

After breakfast, he went up to Raven's room. He didn't want to knock, so he did something that Raven taught him so he wouldn't have to knock or talk.

'Just close your eyes, breathe deeply, image you're talking to me, and then think it.' He remembered, what Raven told him. "Raven? Raven? It's me Beast Boy." He said in his head, Raven heard his thoughts, and opened the door with her powers.

"Were you followed?" She asked as she closed the door.

"What am I stupid, wait don't answer that." He said, making Raven smiled. "So where is it?"

"Don't tell me you're here just to watch TV."

"No, I'm looking at forthe mother, but I can't be that amuse." He said again making Raven smile.

"Okay, it's in the closet." She said, she continued meditating on her bed as Beast Boy got out the 13-inch color TV, that Raven had kept secretly.

"How come you never told anyone you had a television?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well because you guys would be here all the time, when the other TV is not available."

"And it has cable?" He said.

"That's a stupid question, but I guess you're used to that." She said as a joke, like her Ravenness. "No, it has no cable, I keep ithere just to get the Fox program, and watch baseball and 'Friends.'" She said with sarcasm.

"Okay, fine." He hooked it up and watch Comedy Central as Raven meditated.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Twelve." He said.

"Turn to 73." She said without opening her eyes.

"The Oxygen network?" He said.

"Just turn." She commanded. He turn to 73, 'Roseanne' was on. "I want to watch this."

"You don't even have your eyes open."

"I can hear the TV and think about itwhile doing meditation at the same time."

"I didn't know you watch 'Roseanne'." Beast Boy said.

"Well everyone has a secret." She said. "I have many. And if you tell anybody on this planet that I watch 'Roseanne' I will kill you within the commercial breaks and show your head to the world, and YOU know I can do it. Okay?" He just nodded, after 'Roseanne' was over Beast Boy turn off the TV. "Why did you do that?"

"Raven, let's talk about what happened last night." He said being all serious. She opened her eyes, and got serious too.

"What do you mean, you were there. You, Beast Boy, me, Raven had…….." (Doesn't it kill to not know what happened?)

"Yeah, but I want to know why. Was it out of pity, was it out of spite? What, why did you…………"

"You did it too, we both did. But I think we were meant too. See, we're both sitting here watching TV in my room and I let you in. Maybe we just thought it was about time. I know you like me, Beast Boy, before Terra came, and after she left, and you know what I kinda like you too, more then Robin and Cyborg. The team wasn't there so we both thought it was the right time, in fact I wanted to do it when you came in my mind, but Cyborg was there so I didn't."

"Damn it Cyborg! Well at least I know now." Beast Boy said.

"You know what, I'm glad it was you my dad made me raped, I would not be able to birth an insane baby or metal one, this is just going to be a green and funny one." Raven said.

"You really think I'm funny?"

"Pregnancy makes you say the weirdest things." She said as a joke.

"Raven can I kiss you again?" Beast Boy asked (That's what happened last night).

"Just for future reference, besides around the team, you never have to ask that question again." She said as she smiled. Beast Boy walked up to her and put his mouth on her mouth and started making out.

YEAH SO, YEAH, SO, DID YOU SEE THE NEW TEEN TITANS MAN THAT WAS FUNNY RAVEN WAS A BUNNY RABIT AND SHE HAD A FLUFFY TAIL, I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT UP SHE WILL KILL WHEN SHE IS NO LONGER A CARTOON MY HEARTS GOING TO EXPLODED JUST FOR LAUGHING SO HARD……..


	7. ch VII

SO IT'S LIKE……..I'M JUST GOING TO GO RIGHT AHEAD……MY PLAY IS COMING UP, IF ANYONE LIVES NEAR WELLS MIDDLE SCHOOL IN CALIFORNIA THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE SHAKESPEARE PLAY IS COMING UP, AND I'M PLAYING MACBETH, I'M BEING MACBETH, I'M LIVING MACBETH, I AM MACBETH, GOOD THING I'M IN DRAMA, I'M SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN, AND YES I CAN BE A GIRL AND STILL PLAY A BOY, IN FACT I'VE ONLY PLAYED A GIRL ONCE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, ALL THE REST WAS A BOY SOOOOOOOO……..YOU KNOW THIS STORY IS REMINDING ME OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS, SHE DOESN'T GO TO SCHOOL ANYMORE, YOU KNOW WHY, SHE'S PREGNANT, SHE'S 15 AND SHE'S PREGNANT, IF YOU KNEW HER YOU WOULD BELIEVE SHE COULD BE PREGNANT, IT FIRST STARTED OUT AS A RUMOR, I DIDN'T PAST IT ON BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WAS TRUE OR NOT, BUT AS IT TURNED OUT IT WAS, IT HAPPENED DURING THE SUMMER, AND THE FATHER IS DENY HE IS THE FATHER. SHE'S DUE IN MAY, BUT SHES GOING TO HAVE TWO BABY SHOWERS AND WHEN SHE HAS IT SHE WANTS TO BRING IT IN TO CLASS, WELL OUR CLASS NOW, SHE DOESN'T GO TO SCHOOL ANYMORE I CAN'T TELL YOU HER NAME, BUT TRUST ME IT'S A UNIQUE ONE, JUST THINK OF CHRISTMAS AND IT WILL COME TO YOU……….

A couple months had past again, and it was about seven months in the pregnancy. Needless to say, Raven was getting more and more into the pregnancy thing; now that she was dating Beast Boy, but she didn't let her teammates know that. It was getting really serious between them that they would start calling each other 'boyfriend, girlfriend', though not around the team. Whenever the team would go out and fight crime (Which would be every time) Beast Boy and Raven would go out on a date.

A few times some kid would point out that Raven was overweight, and each time Beast Boy would tell their parents, and then when the kid got home, they would get spanked. And then Beast Boy would have to comfort Raven saying she isn't fat. And then he gets kissed. So it would turn out good at the end, but it wasn't over.

Raven started to get cramps, everyone assume that it was about time; the baby was due in two months, but Raven said these cramps were hurting more then usual.

"Raven have you ever been pregnant?" Robin asked.

"No,"

"So how do you know what a 'pregnancy cramp' feels like?" Robin said.

"The doctor told me, he said that it will be painful like getting blast with chemicals that made Static Shock, he never said that it would feel like krypton against Superman." Raven explained, if you've followed.

"Okay, what, what with the what, what?" Beast Boy said being all pointless, again.

"She said it was supposed to feel like hitting you." Cyborg said and hit him. "But she said it feels like kicking you." Cyborg said and kicked him.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Beast Boy said, now understanding.

"It's not a big deal Raven, I think you're just overreacting." Robin said, Raven had that mean stare in her eyes.

"Oh no, Robin please take back what you said." Beast Boy said running over to Raven and keeping her back from hurting Robin.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He said, the thing was Robin wasn't looking at Raven, he was sitting on the couch with his back in front of her, flipping through channels, while the rest of the team tried to keep her from killing their leader (Not a very good one if he doesn't know Raven).

"Well she is, hate to say it but I think women complain too much because their wom—"

"Robin please don't finish what you were about to say, please." Beast Boy said. Robin didn't know he was saying stuff that was really unrespectable is because he really never had women, nor did Batman (Cat women or Batgirl doesn't count) so how did he know what did pregnancy feel like.

"Raven just try to calm down, and take some pills." Robin said.

"Oh that is it!" Surprisingly Beast Boy said, he jumped up on the couch and formed into a cat, and scratch the hell out of Robin, and when Robin started to run, he ran too, forming into a crocodile, a shark, a bull, a crow, lion, and an elephant! Finally Robin was tired, and Beast Boy was too. Beast Boy walked up to Robin.

"What…..was…….that……for……" Robin said trying to catch his breathe.

"You can tell her to overreact, you can tell her that she complains too much, and you can tell her to calm down. But do not, I repeat do not tell her to take pills! Pills were invented to shut women up! Taking pills would be like taking her to prison, feeling trapped, she would not be herself, THEY would control her, she would be different, and I don't want her taking that chance! She can complains until she's tired but there is no way in hell she's taking a personally aspirin!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Beast Boy are you turning into that monster again?" Robin asked.

"No, why?" Beast Boy asked as if he was clueless.

"No reason." Robin said just being all curious. The team didn't want to stick around to see what else Beast Boy could do.

"Hey you guys want to go out for pizza?" Cyborg ask.

"Sure." Robin said.

"Wonderful." Starfire said.

"I don't feel like pizza." Beast Boy said.

"I wouldn't mind for some pizza." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

"Let's go out for pizza." Beast Boy said. Cyborg went ahead to start up the T-car, I don't know if it can fly or something, I mean how do they get it across the ocean? Beast Boy held Raven's back and lifted her off the ground, she was heavy, so he turn into the gorilla.

They got to the pizza place, I don't know where, and I don't want to make a big fuss of what is the best pizza on earth, but I know the answer, (Cough)Frankie Johnny Louie's Pizza(Cough) I'm not exaggerating the cheese is so cheesey, the sauce doesn't have any of that extra unwanted stuff in it, and the crust is cooked to perfection. Once you eat that, you'll never go back. Anyway.

Robin ordered the four-for-all pizza (So I guess it's Pizza Hut). "But guys there is five of us." Robin said, before telling the waiter. Very good Robin, you learned math! (Sarcasm) Now tell us how many babies Raven's going to have. You don't know, then shut up! (Sorry that was rude)

"Well I don't want a big meal so I guess I'll share mine with Raven." Beast Boy said.

"I don't care, I mean I'm hungry and pregnant, so I'll eat anything." Raven said, sounding like it was an accident that they were sharing food. The food came, and Raven really wanted to be alone, she wanted to tell B.B. something. So she took a drink from the other table with her mind, and spilled it on Cyborg.

"Yo, my hard drive is wearing out, I'm going to recharge!" Cyborg said, and went off. They Raven took some pizza from someone else's plate, then the person looked at it and it was gone, being very scared. Raven took the pizza and dropped it all over Robin's hair.

"Oh crap! I just washed it!" Robin said, and went off to the bathroom, Starfire of course followed.

"Beast Boy I have to tell you something." Raven said, moving closer to him. "I think I'm going to have the baby soon." She said.

"Raven you're only seven months pregnant, if you have the baby now, then I don't think I want to know what happens." Beast Boy said.

"If it does get here now, then so many things can happen, she could die, she could not breathe right, she could……."

"Wait, it's a 'she'?" He said.

"And, I'm also having a girl." Raven said.

NOW I DIDN'T MAKE THAT ON MY OWN, I ASKED MY FRIENDS, AND WELL THEIR ALL GIRLS SO THEY SAID, 'A GIRL', THEN NOT TRUSTING THEM, BECAUSE THEIR GIRLS, I ASKED SOME BOYS AND THEY SAID 'WELL IF IT'S ABOUT RAVEN, A GIRL, THEN IT SHOULD BE A GIRL.' AND THEN FINALLY WENT ON THE INTERNET FOR ONE OF THOSE 'WHAT SEX IS IT' TEST, DON'T ASK, IT'S A SERIES OF QUESTIONS THAT WOULD TELL YOU IF IT'S A BOY OR GIRL, AND IT CAME OUT, 47 BOY, 52 GIRL, BUT THAT ADDS UP TO 99 SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN, BUT WHATEVER, SO FINALLY I DECIDE THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE A GIRL……….SEE HOW LIFE JUST DOES THAT, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS TEST JUST GO TOGOOGLE AND TYPE IN 'BOY OR GIRL' AND FIND WHERE IT SAIDS CHILD BIRTH, FIND THE THING THAT SAIDS 'BOY OR GIRL' AND TAKE, IF YOU WANT FOR FUN, I HAVE TOOK IT, IT CAME OUT I WAS GOING TO HAVE A BOY 51 BOY, 49 GIRL……ALTHOUGH I HADED TO MAKE UP STUFF ALONG THE WAY, BECAUSE I'M NOT REALLY PREGNANT…….


	8. ch VIII

SO YEAH, MY PLAY IS LESS THEN A WEEK AWAY, ANYWAY………

"We're having a girl!" Beast Boy shirked with excitement. "How do you know?"

"I'm physic, what do you think. Also, I saw the doctor." Raven said with a joke.

"We're having a girl! We need to paint her room pink!"

"Beast Boy, not all girls like the color pink. I'm a girl, so you see any pink anywhere!" She said.

"No, but I know it's your favorite color."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Remember when I went in your mind?" Beast Boy said. "Well what should we do with her……..wait um…..Raven where is she going to sleep? Where are we going to put her stuff? How are we going to take care of her both, if she's only in one of our rooms?" Beast Boy asked. Raven was speechless. They both didn't talk, then the team came back.

"Let's just finish our pizza." Raven said. When they were done, they all went in the T-car and droved home.

"Cyborg, can you go to the music store?" Beast Boy shouted in the car. Cyborg went up and parked at the music store. He grabbed Raven's hand. "Come on, I need to do something, you guys wait here, we won't be long." He said. They went in, there was a lot of people there, and the people running the store were all dress as they would get arrested if they were seen in private schools. Black skirts, strip tights, black lipstick, blue lipstick, red pink tails, nose rings, belly bottom rings, 'Got milk' t-shirts, and ten different kinds of earrings on one side of their ear.

"We need to pick out music, so she can listen to it, and be just like her mom." Beast Boy said, meaning rock 'n roll. He picked out the new Kelly Clarkson CD.

"But she sings about love and stuff." Raven said.

"Not this album, trust me she has gotten really pissed in this CD, trust me you'll love it, she'll love it." Beast Boy said. And I can tell you from an owner of her CD, yes she has been singing more about betrayal, hateful, 'wish you would die' songs. 'Breakaway' is not one of them.

After they picked out CD's, they got in the car and Cyborg drove again. Beast Boy then said they should go to 'Hot Topic'.

"Seems to me, you're doing baby shopping, aren't you?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Beast Boy said.

"Guys, (Talking to Robin and Starfire) maybe you should go home, this might take a while." He said, Robin and Starfire stayed though. They went to 'Hot Topic'.

There, Beast Boy and Raven found a section for babies, they had cute little skull T-shirts that said stuff like 'I hate my parents' and 'I really can talk, I just don't want to talk to you.' (They should hire me for sayings like that on T-Shirts) Then found a crib, that was black and had Emily the Strange on it. They got black sheets, for the crib, and the T-shirts.

Beast Boy bought a black bottle that said on the side 'death', and Raven bought a black and purple stroller that had Hot Topic in red all over it. Of course, they haded to buy toys, so Raven bought a set of message rocks, so the baby can play with it with her powers, it's more safe then it sounds. They both got incense to calm the baby down, because of her powers. And they got her a playpen, about 10ft long and 10 ft big. She needs space, when she is a ¼ demon.

Last they went to a place that was filled with candles and books that came from India and Africa. By the front desk was an Asian women with a gold top and bottom in India style, and a red velvet cape she wore around her left shoulder to her right waist.

"May I help you?" She said in a Japanese accent. Raven held Beast Boy's hand and escorted him to the front counter.

"Yes, we are looking for, the um…….the…….." Raven tried to say.

"Aw, you are looking for a secret book of some kind, only people who hesitate ask that." She said. She came in closer to them, like it was a secret, and whispered. "What kind of book?"

"Do you have a book on raising demons and humans that can turn into animals?" Raven asked.

"Believe it or not, I do." She went into the back, and came out quickly. It was a book with a gold frame and red lining with jewels on the front. "It is a book, so old, that Elvis died before this book reached its 500th year of living. I do, in fact, have copies of this book, but this, this is the original."

"Sounds expensive." Raven said.

"Oh, no it is not. If you went to another place they would say it is expensive, but no, here nothing is worth more then it should appear. We just pretend to think it was made yesterday." She said. "It tells stories of demon mothers and their children, on how you should raise them. To me, any money is just money, I will still have a dollar so I don't care. But the price I have it for is……..$200. And I cannot go lower then that." She said, they both took out their money, both having 100 each, they paid the price. "Anything else?"

"Yes, do you have the (Whispering) Ireland Rocks?" Raven asked.

"Those are illegal, yes I do." She went into the back and grabbed a set of rocks and put them in a bag. "Here, just take it, it is free."

"Why?"

"You don't remember, well of course you can't remember saving everybody, about eight months ago you saved my baby. Since then he has been your favorite superhero. It is on the house, just take it." She said.

They walked out of the store and went to the car.

"What are 'Ireland Rocks'?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's marijuana for demons, but unlike human marijuana it doesn't kill you, it just makes you more relaxed, but of course the government doesn't buy it. It's good for demons, but bad for humans." Raven said.

They got home with all their stuff, but the question is, where to put it?

"How about the baby can switch rooms each night." Beast Boy said.

"No it will get too complicated." Raven said.

"You can put it in Robins room?" Starfire said. "It will take his mind off of Slade." Beast Boy and Raven looked at her, then just didn't answer.

"Oh I know you can put it in Terra's………"

"If you say 'Terra's old room' I will rip you up." Raven said with Beast Boy backing off. All of a sudden the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Robin said, Cyborg and Starfire ran out the door, with the two being alone.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the guys but how about we put the baby in one of our rooms?" Raven said.

"Yeah but what will the other do?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's why I didn't want to say this in front of the guys," Raven said. "The other will be in there too."

"Yeah, well then they wouldn't spent time in their room with all their stuff in there." Beast Boy said.

"Okay," She said. "I mean, what if all of their stuff is in that one room with the other?" She said, like a guessing kind of way.

"Then they'll be going back and forth, it just wouldn't make sense."

"Okay." Raven said getting a little angry. "What if we move into together and you know what I am talking about?"

"What you mean, one of us hangs out in the other's?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. What if you move into my room, with all of your stuff, and sleep in there, and eat in there, and help me take care of the baby in there. Understand?" Raven said.

"You think we're ready?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well we have been dating for five months, we both live in the same building, and you know we are having a baby and that crap. So?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Beast Boy said. Running up to Raven and landing on her.

"Okay, I'm still pregnant." She said.

"Oh, right, um anyway, how should we tell the team?" Beast Boy asked.

"The team doesn't have to know." Raven said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean we have been dating for five months and they still don't know, we can get away with it." Raven said.

"Well okay, now that, that has been settled, what do you want for lunch?" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, we just ate two hours ago, so Oreo's and milk." She said. Beast Boy quickly kissed her then went off into the kitchen, as he was getting out her mug, Raven felt something.

A contraction. She then calm down and settled herself to watch TV, she reach for the remote. Boom! Another contraction, she was on the floor reaching for the phone to call the doctor, again, a contraction kept her down.

Sweating on the floor, she tried the last thing she could do, call Beast Boy, but with the pains shooting up and down on her, she was powerless. Before Beast Boy came back in, Raven felt one more thing.

Beast Boy stroll down to the living when he saw Raven.

"Raven, what's wrong!" Beast Boy said as he was on the carpet trying to bring Raven up to her feet.

"Beast Boy called the others, take me to the hospital, my water just broke."

WELL INTERESTING…….ANYWAY I'M DONE WITH MY PLAY, WELL A CHAPTER DOESN'T TAKE ME A DAY TO WRITE IT, YOU THINK I WAS FINISHED WITH IT THEN JUST DIDN'T PUT ON THE INTERNET UNTIL NOW? NO, MY PLAY WAS TWO DAYS AGO, I WAS BRILLIANT, AND I'M NOT BEING SELFISH, I REALLY WAS GOOD, I WAS MACBETH, AND I DID A GOOD JOB, I REALLY MADE PEOPLE BELIEVED I KILLED A MAN, SEE THE TRICK IS WHEN YOU'RE IN A TRAGEDY PLAY YOU HAVE TO BE REALLY DRAMATIC TO MAKE PEOPLE BELIEVE YOU, THAT WAS WHAT I WAS DOING, WHEN AFTER MY SCENE, OR OUR SCENE, THE AUDIENCE CLAPPED REALLY LOUD AND EVEN WHISTLED WHICH I DIDN'T HEAR FROM THE PREVIOUS SCENES (WELL MINE WASN'T THE BEST, BUT IT WAS NEXT TO IT) THE BEST SCENE WAS THE ONE WITH THE GUY IN A DRESS, REALLY SEXY, AND FLOWERS! HE EVEN CURTSY WITH HIS DRESS, VERY GOOD. VERY GOOD SHOW…………


	9. ch IX

OH NO, I LOVE THAT SONG 'BREAKAWAY', I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T LIKE THAT SONG, ALL I MEANT WAS 'BREAKAWAY' IS NOT ONE OF THOSE VIOLENT SONGS, THAT'S ALL………ANYWAY TOMORROW NO SCHOOL AND THEN MORE SCHOOL MONDAY……..

"Are you serious Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him.

"No, I am just messing with you, of course I am serious! Do you ever think of me as Joker?" She said, Beast Boy ignored that comment, and got out his communicator. He called the team.

Robin heard the signal and picked it up, he saw Beast Boy looking like he was about to die, and hearing sounds of pain in the background.

"Robin, get the others and come quick, Raven's going to have the baby!" Beast Boy cried.

"What? But she's only seven months pregnant!" Robin said.

"Just get your ass back down here NOW!" Raven said in the background.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Beast Boy said.

"Hospital? Really? I mean it could just be false labor." He said.

"Robin, I'm not joking here, now you either meet us at the hospital or don't, and also Robin, there is such a thing as a premature baby, don't think you know everything." Beast Boy said and turned off the communicator. Beast Boy turned into a large bird, with Raven climbing on his back. He flew her to the hospital and quickly got her to her room.

She got in her clothes and lied on the bed. "Now Raven, if there is anything else I can do for you, just tell me." Beast Boy said.

"I'm fine Beast—oh man! Another contraction, get Robin on the phone now!" Raven said. Beast Boy quickly took out his communicator and called Robin, but Raven snatch it out of his hand.

"Oh, Raven, hi. So what happened? I mean, are you alright or…….." Robin said.

"No, you dimwit, conniving, little…….midget……I am at the hospital, about to give birth in a few moments and you are NOT HERE! I'm about to give birth and you don't give a rat's ass." Raven said. "Now, talk to Beast Boy, I'm tired from yelling at you." Robin had sweat drops on the back of his head.

"Well, um Raven is right, you know." Beast Boy said. "Why aren't you here?"

"Beast Boy, there is a criminal out in the city, and we should hold all that because Raven MIGHT give birth, like I said it could be false labor." Robin said.

"And like I said, it could be a premature labor," Robin signed. "Now you get your ass over here, whether or not Raven has the baby today or tomorrow, you're her friend Robin, she's all of you guy's friend, maybe she won't have the baby today, but I am sures hell going to be by her side, until it's all over. Remember what you said to me that one time 'She's our friend, what more do we need to know.' Well that did help me a lot, now why don't you take your OWN advise, and be a friend, and get your little……….."

"Midget!" Raven screamed from the background.

"Thank you Raven, midget ass down here…….or I will sure as hell, bring you down myself. Over and out." Beast Boy said and turned off the communicator.

Robin signed. "Well should we go?" He asked the other two.

"We must Robin, if Raven is in pain, then we must help her." Starfire said. They set off to the hospital.

"Okay, Robin and the others are going to be here soon." Beast Boy said. "Now is there anything you wanted to do before you had the baby?"

"Yeah, laugh at one of your jokes." She said.

"Oh, okay, well there was this couple and they bought a house, then they had a baby, and they called him Pot, so one day the mom couldn't find Pot so she went to the police, and said 'Officer you got to help me, I looked all over the house but I couldn't find my Pot!'" Beast Boy said. (Now if you think about the joke for a moment, you might get it) Raven had a little laugh.

"Who would name their child of a type of drug?" She said.

"Well it's just a little joke I heard…….from a guy…….in 1st grade." He said.

"Well, that's better then the—uh oh." Raven said. She looked down.

"What is it?"

"I think it's time, get the doctor, hurry!" She said. Beast Boy went out to the hall and grab the nearest doctor, then realized it was the janitor, so grabbed the second nearest doctor. She went in the room.

"So, you think it's time?" The doctor said. She had black hair, and green eyes, also wearing a doctor thing.

"Yes, it is." Raven said.

"Well I don't know," She looked down. "I mean, no wait, you're right, it's time." She went out and called the other doctors.

"Now, Raven, well we're going to be parents soon." Beast Boy said.

"So, you're not going to faint?" Raven asked.

"Now, I can't promise anything." He said, smiling. The rest of the doctors came in and took her away, along with Beast Boy following.

The other's came right in. They saw Beast Boy. "So?" Robin said.

"Well, she's in a room, with stuff in it,"

"I told you she wouldn't do it today." Robin said.

"She's having the baby right now, I'm just going to go in and, I don't know, coach her, you understand, right?" Beast Boy said, teasing Robin. "Good." Beast Boy went along with the doctors.

"So what do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"I guess we can go in and help her." Robin said.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Raven screamed, the others heard it all the way from the waiting room.

"Or just sit here and wait." Robin said.

"Yeah." Cyborg said.

"Sitting's good." Starfire said.

In the other room. "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Raven screamed.

"Sh, sh, sh Raven, think happy thoughts." Beast Boy said, Raven looked at him. "Think dangerous thoughts." Raven, again, looked at him. "Think about killing……..uh……um…..ah…….your father!"

"No, thinking about it won't help." She said.

"Then think about killing……um…..Terra! That's it, think about cutting her throat or something like that." Beast Boy said.

"Well, if you really want me to think about sucking the life out of your first girlfriend, well then I guess I just can't refuse." Raven said, jokingly. Her time was slowly coming for her to deliver, but it seemed so fast. "OH MAN, GET IT OUT FAST!"

" 'It', yeah, about that, what are we going to call her?" Beast Boy asked.

"BEAST BOY, DO YOU THINK IT IS THE RIGHT TIME TO DISCUSS THIS?" She said in a very loud, yet calm voice.

"Okay, it is at ten centimeters, it's time." The doctor said. "Okay, now Raven, push." Raven pushed with all her might, holding Beast Boy's hand.

"Ah, ah, Raven you're hurting me." Beast Boy said.

"You don't know what pain is!" She yelled.

"Raven push a little harder now." The doctor said. "Push."

"Do you think I'm knitting, I am pushing you dimwitted, old Granola Bar bit—"

"Okay, Raven, I know you like saying that word, but this is the doctor." Beast Boy said.

"Granola Bar bitch!" Raven said fast. So Raven continued to pushed.

"I see the head." The doctor said.

"You hear that, she's got a head!" Beast Boy said, the other doctors looked at him.

"He's the father." Raven said to the doctors, they all said 'oohhhh.' (It's a very long joke, but if you don't get it, ask me, it's one of those you have to be there to get it)

"Okay, one big push." The doctor said. Raven pushed with all her might, and as soon as she heard the crying, she stopped, and rested.

"So what is her name?" The doctor asked.

"What does she look like?" Raven asked, because her eyes were closed.

"She has green skin and………"

"What color is her hair?" She asked.

"It looks like purple, but I can't tell right now."

"Violet." Raven whispered.

"What?" The doctor said.

"Her name will be Violet." Raven said.

"I like that name." Beast Boy said. "Violet Harris……..uh what's her last name going to be………."

"Logan." Raven said. "Her name is Violet Harris Logan, my daughter, ¼ demon, ¼ shape shifter, and ½ human." Raven said as she drifted to sleep.

"That's her name." Beast Boy said.

I'M NOT DONE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, ANYWAY I'M LAZY……THAT'S ALL I HADED TO SAY…….


	10. ch X

SO YEAH, AGAIN NOTHING TO SAY EXCEPT……………FIRST EPISODE ABOUT RAVEN THIS SATURDAY! AND IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT HER HAVING HER BIRTHDAY, AND SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT, YOU KNOW I HONESTLY EITHER THINK I'M PHYSIC, OR THEY ARE STEALING MY IDEA'S, THAT WAS MY FIRST STORY ABOUT, SLADE COMING BACK AND HE WANTS RAVEN, BUT WHY? JUST CHECK IT OUT ON 'SLEEPY RAVEN', THOSE ARE THE EXACT WORDS THEY PUT ON THE DESCRIPTION ON THE FOURTH SEASON EPISODE GUIDE……..I MEAN WHAT? ALSO THE BIRTHDAY THING, WELL MAYBE EVERYBODY HAS DONE A STORY ABOUT RAVEN'S BIRTHDAY (I HAVEN'T) BUT THAT WAS 'MY' FIRST STORY WHEN I WAS INTRODUCE TO TEEN TITANS, BUT THEN I HADED TO PICK WHO RAVEN MIGHT LIKE, THEN THE GOTH BOY IN THAT ONE EPISODE, BUT THEN I NOTICE HOW MUCH SHE ABUSE BEAST BOY AND YET SHE GIVES HIM HEALING, BEAST BOY IS THE FIRST ONE SHE GAVE HEALING TO……….BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO THAT RIGHT NOW, ANYWAY I DID HER BIRTHDAY AND IT WAS LIKE THAT, SHE WENT IN, THEY YELLED 'SURPRISE' SHE FREAKED! WHAT I AM? I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP, I SWEAR TO GOD, EVEN THOUGH I SHOULDN'T 'SWEAR', I KNOW NOT A VERY GOOD JOKE ANYWAY………..WITH THE 'OH,' DO YOU MEAN WHEN THE DOCTOR'S SAID 'OH', WELL THERE HAS BEEN THIS LONG JOKE ABOUT HUSBANDS (EVEN NOT MARRIED) FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE MOTHERS GIVING BIRTH, AND IT'S JUST A FATHER THING LIKE WHEN THEY COUNT THE TOES AND FINGERS, AND SINCE BEAST BOY IS NOT EXACTLY BRIGHT, THAT'S EXTRA PRESSURE ON HIM, SO FOR HIM TO SAY 'IT HAS A HEAD' IT WOULD BE NORMAL IN REAL LIFE, DON'T BELIEVE ME JUST ASK YOUR PARENTS, OR SOMEONE ELSE. AND 'HARRIS', FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T CATCH THAT, BEAST BOY WAS GIVING HER FULL NAME, HER FIRST NAME IS 'VIOLET' HER MIDDLE NAME IS 'HARRIS' AND HER LAST NAME, WHICH IS BEAST BOY'S REAL LAST NAME IS, 'LOGAN' HER FULL NAME………..NO MORE QUESTIONS? OKAY………..

Raven fell to sleep, dreaming of, hell I don't know, Beast Boy, dark clouds, dreaming about meeting Eager Allen Poe. Whatever, she was asleep and happy, but she couldn't be happy for long. Her baby, Violet, was born two mouths earlier, that is a premature birth, a premature baby, and a baby being born early is always a sign for disasters, hoping, and praying that the baby will be alright when they know it only has a 5-30 percent chance of living.

Raven probably wasn't thinking that in her dreams, but a widely awake Beast Boy was. After Raven had fallen asleep, the doctors immediately took Violet to the what-you-call-it room, to get her fix to survive. Raven was just napping through the hours, not knowing what was going on, while Beast Boy filled out forms and everything so Raven didn't have to do it.

It wasn't easy telling the team of how their new addition to the team was going to have to stay at the hospital for a while, Starfire 'did not' understand what happened, Robin was just regretting stuff, and Cyborg was thinking how they would fix her with the 'cheap' doctor stuff and how he could help.

After hours of Raven sleeping, she woke up, and saw the look on Beast Boy's face, he told her something the doctor told him before he went into the room, just outside a few moments ago.

"She's dying?" Raven said. "But she's not dead yet."

"Yes, but she is this close (Making his fingers almost touch) and if it weren't for the fact that she is a quarter demon, and that she is healing herself, she would have been dead long before." Beast Boy said, almost crying.

"I'm a half demon, I can heal her." Raven said. "My powers are twice more powerful then her's."

"No Raven, you already birth a baby demon-shift shaper, you won't have the strength, and if you wouldn't and tried to heal her, you could die yourself, you have to rest. You're not in full power yet." Beast Boy said.

"But that is my daughter!" Raven yelled. "And I'll be damned if I don't do something about this before time runs out! If I do die, and she lives, at least you'll have something in your life, but I won't be able too until I try. I'm the only person around here who can save her, and will! And I'll be damned if you try to stop me again. Now can't I try?" She asked. Beast Boy took awhile to get adjusted to face the doctors again, when he came back in he had a blanket in his hand, which had Violet.

Raven held Violet, and resumed her magic. Her eyes turned bright white, her hair went all wavy, and her hands had a blue aura that had white dots on it. The more Beast Boy watched, the more he could see Violet growing a little bit stronger and Raven getting tired. When five minutes had gone by, Raven had given all her magic she could have at that point; she closed her eyes, and fainted. And with Beast Boy's speed, he quickly ran to her, scooped her up, and picked up Violet too.

He set Raven down on her bed, getting doctors to be on her 24/7 now, and put Violet back in the nursery, seeing if it made a difference. At the room, Beast Boy held Raven's hand, wishing she would wake up, and the baby would be fine.

"Raven please wake up, I told you that it would drain your magic and it did. Please, just wake up Raven, just wake up, because after you were going to wake up, I was going to ask you if you want to tell the team about us. The truth of a matter is, that…..I love you, I don't know if I told you this before, but I love you. I love you so much that I would tell Hilary Duff off, for you, and go to prison but you'll be happy to know what has been said to her, has been said." (I couldn't think of anything else, besides Terra, but I didn't want to bring her up…….again, but again no offense to anyone who likes Hilary Duff) Beast Boy said.

The way Raven's face was, almost happy, but not quite, Beast Boy decided to do the bravest thing anyone could think of, well it would be the bravest thing to Raven and himself. He got up, and walked out the door, only shouting out to the guys, then coming back in, with the other Titans following him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Robin asked.

"Well……you know, how Raven is the father of my baby?" Beast Boy said, the team nodded as if he was dumb. "Well……..besides all of that…….we kind of been going out for about……….let's five months……." He said. "And…….I don't know we are probably, nope, I know we are boyfriend and girlfriend, and I also think I love her. So I just wanted to tell you that, and um…..I'm moving into her room, so we can take care of the baby, and also we think it's okay, because yeah…..so um……….I wanted to tell you this, so Raven doesn't have too, because as you can see she is in a coma, and I don't want her to stress about telling you guys. Okay? Are we all clear? Okay." Beast Boy said, without looking at their faces as he walked out.

They had one of those 'huh?' faces. You know the ones that Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven had when Robin said he had a date in 'Date with Destiny'. Anyway the three looked at the unconscious Raven, then at the walking Beast Boy, and again at the unconscious Raven. Cyborg ran out to see if it was the end of the world, and when it wasn't he went to check on Beast Boy, Starfire just was delighted to see the baby, and Robin was confused, as always.

It had been a week after Violet was born, and Raven still haven't come out of her coma, the Titans helped Beast Boy with some of the baby chores, feeding Violet, cleaning Violet, 'breast' feeding Violet (How did that work?), while Beast Boy would wait by the phone to see if she woke up.

Starfire was sitting in a rocking chair in the living room breast feeding Violet.

"Starfire, how can you do that, if you've never had a baby before? In fact how can women do it period?" Robin asked. She switched sides, and both Robin and Cyborg looked away.

"I don't know Robin, Violet is just sucking on them and she gets full." Starfire said.

The phone ranged, the three of them looked at each other, Beast Boy looked down at the phone. He slowly picked it up.

"H-hello?" Beast Boy said. The three of them heard some voices, and Beast Boy showing nothing. Then, they heard some loud noise in the back ground, whatever it was it made Beast Boy's eyes glow wide. "What? Are you serious! Okay, I'll be there…….well what's going to happen to her? Money is no object you do know that? Look, if it is the money, the city can cover it. Well okay, bye." Beast Boy said and hang up the phone.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"I need to get there fast! Robin can you take me on your motorcycle?" He asked.

"Sure, but why don't you just fly." Robin said.

"I can't fly that fast, your motorcycle's faster. I need to get there _fast_!" Beast Boy said.

"What's going on?" Starfire asked.

"Raven woke up………"

"Oh that's great!" Starfire said.

"But she is having a hard time breathing, if I don't get there fast……..s-s-s-she could—she c-c-c-could—shecould……" Beast Boy tried to say, but was interrupted with his eyes, tears flowing down on his green cheek, gracing entering his mouth, where he got all choked up.

"You don't have to explain, dawg." Cyborg said.

"Come on, we'll get there fast, I promise." Robin said, holding Beast Boy for comfort. Robin and Beast Boy left the room.

"Well, your mother is a brave one, little Harris." Starfire said.

"What you talking about?" Cyborg said. "Her name is Violet."

"Yeah, but her middle name is Harris, and I kind of like it, to me she will be little Harris." Starfire said.

"Don't tell Raven that though, she'll get mad." He said.

"Cyborg I believe I am the one holding the baby, and I believe I can _switch_ sides _anytime_." Starfire said, eyeing him.

"I'll be quiet." Cyborg said, sitting still.

WELL OKAY, ANYWAY YEAH…….


	11. ch XI

YEAH WELL, WHOEVER SAID 'WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?' AND 'I'VE READ BETTER CRAP THEN THIS.' LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, IF YOU READ BETTER, TELL ME WHAT IT IS, AND IF IT'S CRAP, ARE YOU AFRAID TO SAY IT IN MY FACE? DO YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT? IF YOU DO, THEN YOU ARE SCARED OF ME FINDING YOU, NOW THAT'S CRAP. BUT IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU DON'T KNOW THE PRESSURE ONE HAS TO GO THROUGH TO WRITE STORIES, EITHER WAY, THEY'RE BOTH CRAP, WHETHER YOU THINK I'M A BITCH OR NOT, I REALLY DON'T CARE, BECAUSE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WRITE BETTER, I WANT TO SEE IT. I TOO, HAVE SEEN CRAPPY WRITING, BUT I DON'T TELL THEM TO THEIR FACE, I SAY YOU NEED TO WORK ON IT, WE ALL ARE JUST AUTHORS, WHO NEED HELP HERE AND THERE, BUT IF YOU TELL AN AUTHOR TO SHOVE IT UP THEIR ASS, THEN THEY WILL ALL OF A SUDDEN WRITE REALLY BETTER, AND IT WILL BE A COMPLAINT AGAINST YOU. SO, DO YOU THINK IT'S CRAP NOW? WHETHER OR NOT YOU ANSWER, IT DOESN'T MATTER, THE FACT IS YOU WENT AS LOW AS ME, I WROTE CRAP, AND YOU WROTE CRAP, NOW IF YOU WANT IT TO BE THAT EVEN, THEN BE A MAN OR WOMEN, AND TELL ME WHY! INSTEAD OF AN INSULT, MAKE A SUGGESTION………..THAT'S ALL, BESIDES THAT THANK YOU…….

Beast Boy held onto the motorcycle tight, he was jus thinking of what Raven was going through, when all of a sudden Robin made a U-Turn and they were there. They jumped off the motorcycle, and Beast Boy ran into the hospital. Inside he ran to the room he knew Raven was in, '777', it was such a simply thing to remember, he also read somewhere that, that number was a blessed number. (Anybody guess where? Where did he read it?)

He opened the door and the first thing he saw were nurses all around Ravens bed, he could hear her moaning and crying. He walked up and moved the nurses out of the way and saw Raven lying on the bed, her heart was pounding so hard it look like it hurt with each pound, she was sweating all over even her hair was wet, and breathing really hard.

"Beast Boy!" She cried he leaped into her arms, as her face became paler.

"What's going on Raven?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait outside." One of the nurses said.

"Like Hell I am. Raven are you okay, is there anything………" He said.

"Sir! You really have to go wait outside." The nurse said firmly. Beast Boy groaned, then turned into a gorilla, picked up the nurse, and threw her outside.

"Now does anybody else want me to wait outside? My girlfriend is dying and I want to see her, understood?" Beast Boy said firmly, the nurses nodded, and just continued what they were doing with Raven while Beast Boy was on her side. "So what's going on?"

"Beast Boy, I can't breathe, it's hard too, on my own. They're going to operate, see why each breath I take feels like I'm dying, just sitting here talking to you, makes me want to take out a gun right now to end my life, because it hurts so much. The pain, the secrets, Violet………" She said.

"Well about the secrets," Beast Boy started. "There is no more." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She said on her deathbed.

"I told the team about us, so you wouldn't have to do it. At first they were shocked, but now Starfire is out in the living room, breast feeding Violet, so I can just worry about you." Beast Boy said.

"How in the Hell is Starfire breast—"

"I don't know, Robin asked, but she really didn't respond." Beast Boy said, he held her hand.

"Beast Boy, there is a chance I can survive, that's why the nurses are here, to do what they are suppose to do. But just in case," Raven said with confidant. "I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you. I heard you in my sleep saying that you love me, now I don't know if that was you or my imagination. But—it gave me the strength to tell you. There now I can die without any more secrets. You know them all."

Beast Boy was about to cry, but Raven just wiped his tear. He took out a little box, opened it up, and showed it to Raven. It was a small diamond ring; it was about the size of the 'reset' button on a computer. (Which is small)

"Raven I know it sounds way too fast but, if we make it out of this and live, then will you marry me? Now," He said as he slid the ring on Raven's finger. "It doesn't have to be now, it can be in about fourteen years for all I care, but if we both survive this, will you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven was speechless; all she did was throw her arms around him and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"We're ready Ms. Raven." The nurse said.

"I love you Raven." Beast Boy said, as Raven's bed was dragged out to the hall.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." Raven said back.

"Please survive, don't die." He said.

"I won't." She said. The nurse pushed her bed to the operating room, and Beast Boy went to wait in the hall. There was nothing else he could do, so he just fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up in the waiting room with a magazine stuck to his cheek. Taking it off a doctor walked towards him.

"Mr. Logan?" The doctor asked, taking off his operating mask, you know the one over your mouth.

"Yes." Beast Boy said.

"The operation was………successful." The doctor said, making Beast Boy smiled as wide as the Pacific Ocean. "She is in her room, resting, she can come out in two days." He said. Beast Boy jumped up and hugged the doctor so tight, people stared.

"How much money do I owe you?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"Um……..the city pays for it, since you know, you're superheroes." The doctor said.

"Right, right…….." Beast Boy said to himself as he walked. "Got to remember that." He walked into Raven's room. There, he saw her resting with her normal skin, normal sweat, and normal breathing. "Raven……" He said with suspense, walking towards her.

"So, I guess I'm going to become Mrs. Logan?" Raven said.

The time passed over and Raven was out of the hospital, well and alive. She got home where she was greeted as if it was her wedding day, but 'they' didn't know that.

"So you guys said you had news for us?" Robin asked.

"Yes, tell us please." Starfire said holding Violet.

"Well, I'm going to be Mrs. Beast Boy." Raven said, taking Violet away from Star. Robin and Cyborg's mouths were open.

"You are going to 'miss' Beast Boy? Why, is he going away?" Starfire asked, the four looked at her with sweat drops.

"No, Star, it means she's going to marry him." Robin said.

"Oh! What a joyous occasion! So, when we have a big feast that means you're going to marry someone now?" Starfire asked, it was from 'Nevermore'. "I see a big, big, big wedding……….with pink lily's and bright yellow lights and…….." The more Starfire talked, the more Beast Boy and Raven widen their eyes, like a cartoon thing.

Raven put her hand over Starfire's mouth. "Starfire, we're going to have a _small_ wedding, with _white _roses, and _dark_ blue candles. Okay?" Raven said.

"Look's like the wedding is planned out." Beast Boy said.

"Well there is still more then the decorations." Raven said. "Starfire you're going to be my Maid of Honor." Raven said, more as a demand then a question.

"Oh, I would love to!" Starfire said.

"I didn't really_ ask_ you, but as long as you know." She said. "Well there, all I have to do now is get my wedding dress, and set a date."

"Yeah when is it?" Robin asked.

"Four weeks?" Beast Boy said, more as asking Raven then telling the guys. She nodded. "Four weeks."

"Okay, now I'll I have to do is get my wedding dress." Raven said. She started to march to her room, holding Violet in her hands. "Good night Mr. Raven." She said as she kissed Beast Boy.

"Good night Mrs. Beast Boy." Beast Boy said as she walked to her room.

"Now ya'll are calling each other by _your_ names? Ew, you guys are nasty." Cyborg said.

YEAH OKAY, I AM NOT A BITCH, I JUST SPEAK THE TRUTH, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NOT NICE TO SAY TO ME, TELL ME WHY YOU'RE SAYING IT, DON'T BE THIS BIG SHOT MILLION DOLLAR RAPPER, TELLING ME IT STRAIGHT, TELL ME WHY? YOU SEE THAT IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS COUNTRY (U.S.A.) WE DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, UNTIL LATER, I SAY WE ASK QUESTIONS AND THEN KICKED THEIR ASS, NOT LATER, YOU HAVE TO HAVE A REASON WHY YOU'RE KICKING THEIR ASS, WHICH IS WHY I DON'T DO CERTAIN THINGS, LIKE PLEDGE TO THE FLAG, EXCEPT SPORTS GAMES, I DON'T PLEDGE TO THE FLAG AT SCHOOL BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY LIKE OUR COUNTRY RIGHT NOW, WE'RE IN IRAQ OR WHATEVER, INNOCENT SOLDIERS KILLING INNOCENT LIVES, AND SOME OF THE INNOCENT SOLDIERS JUST WANT TO GO HOME, AND THEIR TIME TO SERVE IS UP, BUT BUSH WON'T LET THEM GO HOME…….SO I DON'T PLEDGE BECAUSE IT'S NOT COOL, I DON'T PLEDGE BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT, BESIDES SPORT GAMES BUT THAT'S MORE OF THE LINE OF SAYING THE NATIONAL ANTHEM …….BUT HEY THE TEACHERS UNDERSTAND, SO THEY DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT, BUT I HAVE TO STAND UP, I CAN'T SIT DOWN, AND I TELL THEM WHY I WON'T SAY IT, I DON'T THINK I'VE SAID THE PLEDGE SINCE 7TH GRADE. MY FRIEND DOESN'T SAY IT EITHER, BUT SHE'S AGAINST EVERYTHING. ANYWAY SO THEY ASK AND I SAY WHY……THAT'S WHAT I WANT. WHY.


	12. ch XII

WELL YEAH, ANYWAY REMEMBER ABOUT MY FRIEND WHO'S 15 AND PREGNANT, WELL I GOT MY FACTS WRONG, SHE GOT PREGNANT RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL ENDED SO AS IT TURNS OUT SHE JUST HAD THE BABY LAST WEEK! IT'S A BOY AND HIS NAME IS RYAN……..SHE WANTS TO BRING IT IN CLASS TO SHOW EVERYBODY, I WANT TO INTERVIEW HER, TO SEE HOW HARD IT IS TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY, SO THAT WAY THIS STORY CAN BE KIND OF TRUE, MY OTHER FRIEND IS GOING TO ASK HER, I JUST WANT TO KNOW HER PAIN, THE PAIN OF WAKING UP EVERY NIGHT, AND JUST TO BE THERE AND SHE DIDN'T PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION….THAT MUST BE TOUGH………..

It was late in the night, Raven was tossing and turning, Beast Boy was sleeping right next to her and Violet was curled up in her little crib. Raven was asleep, but tried to wake up, sweating so much she would be mistaken for exercising. Her eyes dazed out, they kept closing really tightly and then loosening up.

Nothing was wrong; dreams can't hurt you, right? Wrong. What Raven was dreaming about could not be seen by mortal eyes, fire everywhere, people choking on dust and blood, and children singing while dying 'Raven is the soul keeper, Raven is the Grim Reaper, dying once, dying twice, our souls have been sacrifice.' The song went through Raven's head over and over, and when all that was left was dying children they changed the words. 'Raven please save our souls, please don't send us to a hellhole, dying third, dying fourth, I know whatis yourkind of door.' (Evil)

As Raven, in the dream, just stood there and let each mortal die one at a time she just couldn't help wonder, what would have happened if Violet and Beast Boy lived……..but before she could know whatthat meantshe woke up.

"Huh?" She asked herself why that dream happened. All she remembered was those songs and the question, what would have happened if Violet and Beast Boy lived? "Why are they going to die?" She asked herself.

"What?" Beast Boy said waking up.

"Nothing honey, go back to sleep." Raven said. Beast Boy went back to sleep, so Raven thought she should try it. But as she tried to dream more and more, the dreams got worst and woke up in a panic.

It was morning, Raven woke up with sweat all over, Violet was not in her crib and Beast Boy wasn't in bed, she started to panic, put on her robe and ran to the kitchen/living room. She took a deep breath when she saw Beast Boy in the kitchen feeding Violet.

"Tried?" Beast Boy asked Raven. Raven didn't answer. "I just let you sleep." Raven got out her herbal tea, walked up to Beast Boy and gave him mouth-to-mouth and walked to her room, happy the fact that her fiancé was still alive, for now.

"Damn, I need to get a girl." Cyborg said to himself, as him and the others watched Raven walked off. "I want to get kissed like that."

"Yeah, well," Beast Boy said. "Get in line." He said continuing feeding Violet.

Raven was in her room meditating and thinking.

"The wedding is in a week, why am I having these dreams?" She asked herself. It was true, three weeks had gone by quickly and all Raven had to do was pick up her wedding dress. Everything was set, Starfire was going to be the Maid of Honor, and Robin was going to be the best man, although Robin and Cyborg had a fight over that. There was hitting involve, punching and even threatening to be the Groom so Beast Boy would make him be the best man. But in the end, Robin won, and Cyborg was going to be the best man for Robin's wedding, and Beast Boy was going to be the best man for Cyborg's wedding. So Cyborg was the person who was going to give Raven away.

Beast Boy walked in on her. "Oh I didn't know you were meditating, I'll leave you alone………"

"Stay." She demanded in a calm voice. Beast Boy stayed. "Sit." She commanded again, he sat, she signed. "Beast Boy, do you love me?" Raven asked, she looked at him knowing what the answer was.

Beast Boy felt like someone just asked him what's 2+2 or in his case 1+1. "Uh……….yeahhhhh…….." He said like it was a 'duh' question.

"Do you love me enough to sacrifice your own life for me?" She asked, this time she turned around so she didn't see his expression.

"Of course I would Raven, I'm not heartless……..is this what this isabout………."

"No." She calmly stated. She looked like she was about to cry. "Well, instead when I'm about to die and you sacrifice your life for mine, don't. If I die, I die, you can't save me with your own life in danger…….."

"What? Raven, why can't I, can't I saved the girl I love?" Beast Boy said, he went up to her to hug her but she just pushed him away. "What's going on Raven?"

"Just don't! Just don't! Just don't! Just don't! When I'm being hung from an airplane, and I get dropped, don't jump out without any protection. Let me fall, and let me die. If I am being chase by lions, and if you save me the lions would kill you instead, don't. Let them chase me and let me die." Raven said. "If you're in danger, I will sacrifice my own life to save you." Raven sat on the bed with teardrops.

"Raven what? Why? Why can't I?" Beast Boy asked. "Do you want to die or something?"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHOSE THE DEMON HERE! OKAY, I AM! SO WHEN I'M IN DANGER LET ME DIE! LET ME GET KILLED BEFORE YOU DO!" Raven screamed loudly. "If you die, I will just lose it. I can't afford to kill the world just because you die. I would be that girl in the future, who's suppose to be me, and have destroyed the world." She said.

"Listen, you're not that girl. That girl does not exist. The Raven I know won't lose it because a guy that she liked died!" Beast Boy said.

Raven went over to him. "But that's the thing, you're not a guy I like, you're a guy I love." Beast Boy hugged her. "That's the problem with me, I'm half demon, I'm half evil, whole demons can control their powers, half demons are more dangerous because they have no control, they have to learn how to use it, because the other half is like human, so humans can't control anything. Violet won't have that problem though; she doesn't have an evil father trying to get her. So she's safe, though I'm not."

"It's going to be okay, if anything ever happens to you, I can't stop myself from saving you, and if I get killed in the process, so be it. If you really, truly love me, you won't be that girl or your father, because I know you better then that, when Robin was missing you stood calm, and Robin came back. When Starfire was getting married, you respected her choice, and she came back. When Cyborg broke his car, you told him his baby was still there, he made a new one. And when I was in the verb of liking Terra, and you knew she was evil, you didn't say anything so I wouldn't think you're jealous, although you did rub it in when you were right." Beast Boy stated. Raven chuckled a bit.

"And you," Raven said. "Panic, but told Starfire to back off whenever she went on my case, lost it, though made a stupid joke to cheer me up to make fun of you, did nothing, then did nothing, and got mad but cared, now I don't like that part." Raven said.

"See, you're going to be fine if I die, please, please do it for me. Why did you bring this up?" Beast Boy asked, the dreams past through Raven's eyes.

"No reason, it just scared me." Raven said. As Beast Boy left the room, Raven felt her hair as she was scratching her head. She felt a bump in the middle, actually three bumps, she scrolled on them to see what was the sign they had on. She knew this sign very well, and that's why her hair was the style it was. 666, she felt on her head, which was graved on her skull when she was born.

Knowing that it was still there, she didn't bother to try to scratch it off, again. She knew that when she tried to scratch it off, preventing her friends from finding it, it just made her powers set off. That number was the reason why her powers react to her emotions.

"The wedding is in a week, try to stay calm." She said to herself. "We need to tell Beast Boy, you know we do." Seemed like she was having a fight with her emotions. "What kind of mother is Violet going to have………….(Gasp)…….Violet." Raven whispered. She ran out into the hall and in the kitchen. She grabbed Violet and ran back to her room. The Titans didn't ask.

Raven set Violet down, looking at her, her green skin, purple eyes, purple hair, and black charka on her forehead. Raven took her hands and gently ran through her hair. She crossed over her head until she found what she feared; opening the space, she saw the demonical number that feared her soul, 666.

OKAY, YEAH, I'M TIRED, I SAW 'ROSEMARY'S BABY', THAT WAS CREEPY, ANYWAY YEAH OKAY WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL………..


	13. ch XIII

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, 666 IS LIKE THE DEVILS NUMBER, IT'S NOT THE DEVILS NUMBER BUT IT IS LIKE IT, IT'S A BAD NUMBER, LIKE SATAN HIMSELF OR HERSELF. JUST WATCH 'THE OMEN' WHERE DANIEL HAS THAT NUMBER ON HIS HEAD BECAUSE HE IS THE SON OF THE DEVIL. AND ALSO VIOLET IS ¼ DEMON, ¼ SHAPE SHIFTER, AND ½ HUMAN. OKAY ANYWAY…………..CAUTION: MENTIONING OF TERRA IN THIS CHAPTER

Raven feared for Violet, her daughter being apart of the circle of demons. In Azarath they just called it the circle of death, like the circle of life but just evil. All Raven wanted to do was postpone or even cancelled the wedding, but after mush consideration she knew her and Beast Boy knew each other long enough for something like this to stop them, hell Raven hugged him that one time, on purpose!

And also because Raven wanted to well…….lose her virginally, ok, ok I know what you are saying 'lose her virginally, but Raven had that baby with Beast Boy.' Yes, but her and Beast Boy don't remember it at all, Raven knew what happened but didn't exactly experience it, so Raven decided they were 'virgins with experience', which I know doesn't make sense, but wouldn't you only call yourself a 'not virgin' if you remembered it? You wouldn't, well this isn't about you so.

Anyway, they wouldn't accept being past virgins, until they did it on purpose, am I being too gross now? I am, okay I'll stop, or I'm not, I'm still stopping. Violet started to cry with the look on her mommy's face. Raven watched enough 'Roseanne' to know what to do in these situations.

"Oh, don't worry Violet. I love your daddy you know that? You're going to be at our wedding, you're consider, as they say in America, as a bastard, a baby born before parents get married. It's not a good thing, but we just blame it on Grandpa, don't we." Raven said in a baby talking way. "Yes we do, we blame it on Grandpa, Grandpa lives in Hell, yes he does." Violet kept making laughing with Raven's baby talking. "When you're all grown up, you will help me kill him. Yes you will. But for now, we have to live it." Violet then made a frighten face. "Oh, but don't worry, you can kick anybody's ass and not get sued because you are a superhero, yes you are." Raven said still talking in that cute little baby talk. Violet then started to laugh and clapped her hands.

It was finally the day of Raven and Beast Boy's wedding. Starfire invited around ten people from her home planet, Cyborg invited Bumblebee, Robin invited Speedy, and Beast Boy invited Aqualad. Raven, the only one who didn't invited anyone, felt left out, as usual.

The guest all just relax as each of the Bride and Groom got ready. Well, mostly the Groom was ready; it was always the Bride who had trouble. Robin and Starfire were keeping the party alive, while Cyborg was in the kitchen making all the food. He almost turned into Martha Stewart!

"Uh, Cyborg when is that…….uh, cake going to be ready?" Robin asked at one time. Cyborg turned around with fire in his eyes.

"What about the cake? What about your face!" Cyborg screamed. "I slaved myself here at a hot stove! And all you can say is 'when is the cake going to be ready?', 'Are you done with the cake?', 'Do you know there's a wedding today, so we need that cake?'……….Forget the damn cake for a moment! The cake will be ready when it is………" The timer on the oven went off. Cyborg turned back to normal. "Oh! The cake's ready, I just need to frost it now."

Robin just walked out of the kitchen no more words were said.

Raven was in her room getting ready. She had on a long fat white skirt with blue diamonds on the lining, a white top with short sleeves and it didn't covered her bellybutton, she also wore a white sarong that went over her shoulders and around her stomach (Like a big scarf). Of course, you guessed it; she was wearing a white Indian wedding dress (The country, not Native Americans or the state). She had on a bun up in her hair that had two chopsticks that went in them and off the side. Her hair was styled in Japanese, and she wasn't planning on wearing a veil, in Azarath you don't wear a veil, there will be a cloth with sticks, four people will hold up the sticks while you walk under the cloth down the aisle. This was to keep the sun off of you. It was an old tradition because Azarath people hated the sun they were very pale people.

This was Azarath way, all the different culture in the wedding and the veil deal. Her home planet meant a lot to her, she just wish she had time to realized that before Trigon took over it, and her home was destroyed.

Thinking of all the memories of her sneaking into other people's weddings on Azarath as a little girl. When people caught her, they weren't afraid or mad. Everyone on Azarath knew who Raven was, she was like the Queen of England, but she was still just a regular child. In fact people would love it when Raven would sneak into their weddings. They didn't think Raven as the child of Satan, although some people did on the planet, she was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, and she got away. They thought she was blessed, and brought hope for good half demons all around.

But that was before the attacks, which took her mother's life away.

She got lost in the memory until Violet's crying broke her concentration.

"Starfire!" Raven called out, Starfire ran roughly to Raven's room. When Starfire walk in she still had on her clothes. "You're not dress!"

"Well the wedding doesn't start until 6:30, you said, it is only 6:20. I still have ten minutes before I get dress." Starfire said.

"Well, I said the wedding starts at 6:30, but I think you should get ready, I didn't say getting dress starts at 6:30. Now get in that bathroom and don't come out until you look like a pretty princess!" Raven yelled.

"Raven why are you so bossy today, of all day's, on your wedding day? Had the coldest of your feet come to you? Do you want me to get some hot water for them?" Starfire said.

"You mean 'cold feet' Star? It means you get nervous before your wedding. And yes, I do have cold feet." Raven said. "Now get dress."

"You have called me why…………" Starfire said.

"Yeah, Violet's cranky, get her ready as well. After all she is the flower girl. (Turns to Violet and starts doing that annoying baby talk) Yes you are, you're the demon flower girl, and you're not going to throw pink flowers are you? No." Violet shook her head when Raven said 'pink'. "You're going to throw black and white roses! Yes you are! You are going to be the Gothiest and cutest baby on this planet, yes you are." Violet started smiling, clapping, laughing, doing anything that is cute a baby does.

"Um, Raven many Earth ways are still strange to me, but that was just plain freaky, correct?" Starfire said, as in 'Nevermore'. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just get dress, and get Violet dressed too." Raven said.

"Oh Raven, is that you're wedding dress?" She asked.

"No this is something I just decided at the last minute to put on before I put on my wedding dress, my real dress is in the closet, will you come and help me?" Raven said with sarcasm. Starfire just laughed.

"Your sarcasm never turns me down to make me laugh. Beast Boy is so lucky." Starfire said taking Violet, Raven just whispered under her breath.

"Yeah, lucky him." She said.

Starfire was done and everything, telling everyone that the Bride is ready. Everyone took their places as Starfire went in to get Raven.

"Raven?" Starfire said knocking on her door, she opened it. "Raven everyone's ready, this is it. Raven?" Starfire looked at the room, empty. She checked in bathroom and the closet, no sign of her. "Raven stop playing games, now hurry up and get married."

Starfire gave up and started checking around the house. She checked high and low, middle and side, East and West and couldn't find her. She then went to one more room, which she knew was a bad idea, but did it anyway.

She walked up to the door, the door that told all the stories Raven didn't want to hear, the door that made something entered when Raven lost it, the door that made Raven's back turn inside out and over her throat, the door Starfire knew Raven was in.

'Terrible egghead runnel rat ass', Raven would always say, 'That's what Terra stands for.'

Starfire opened Terra's old door, and walked into Terra's old room. She spotted Raven sitting on her bed and reading letters.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to find me." Raven said to Starfire without looking up. "These are old letters Beast Boy would send to Terra, 'Thanking her' for anything, she never wrote back. That bitch!"

"Raven if looking at this makes you angry why are you looking at it?" Starfire said.

"I don't know Star, why do I even bother, I know she's dead but I still think Beast Boy loves her." Raven said.

"Oh, cry me a river." Starfire said then gasp. Raven looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Starfire did you just use my sarcasm against me. Wow, that hurts. I love you Star." Raven said. "If there's hope for you to be like me to be a regular human, then there's hope for Beast Boy yet." Raven dusted herself off. "I'm ready."

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Oh, a letter that Terra wrote to Beast Boy but never gave it to him, because that's when she……….(Coughs) anyway………." Raven said.

"Why are you taking it then?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy should probably read it. So………." Raven said. "Can I get married today?"

"You're lying." Starfire said. "You wouldn't read it if it was forBeast Boy, you always said that Terra is dead she's in the past now, nor would you give Beast Boy the letter. I think Terra wrote to you…….I think….that letter is addressed to you." Raven was speechless. "Well?"

"Yes." Raven said. "This letter is for me, sent from Terra. It never got to me………..because she…….but she probably thought I would find really quickly, well better late then never."

"Read it." Starfire said. Raven didn't argue.

" 'Dear Raven,

You haven't been the closest friend I had, in fact I don't think you think of me as your friend. I think you have notice Beast Boy likes me, now before I came along I've heard of these rumors from people that you and Beast Boy were a thing, not boyfriend and girlfriend, but a thing. But honestly, Raven from what I have seen you two are nothing but boiled eggs. It's never going to happen. And I know you're physic so you know my plans, but whose going to believe you? Me? I have Beast Boy eating out of my palm but I have notice you're getting pissed, and more and more suspicious of me. So I'll make this clear, stay out of my way, don't get involve! In fact quit the team! You have to quit, or I will drive Beast Boy to Slade, he is so weak it would be easy, or you can just quit. Either way, the choice is yours. Do the right thing. Quit, you bitch!

Your bitching friend Terra

P.S. you can't show this letter to anyone, who's going to believe you? I can hide the evidence. Don't even bother showing it to Robin he's too busy working on Slade.'" Raven ended.

"I would have believed you Raven." Starfire said.

"Well I'm planning to destroy this letter." Raven said.

"Destroy it? But this is your chance to show Beast Boy that Terra is as you say a bitch." Starfire said.

"I don't want to hurt Beast Boy, Terra isn't here anymore, why bother. I am not going to hurt Beast Boy I'm going to burn this letter and it will go to Hell…….where is belongs." Raven said.

"Oh no not again. You're going to say it aren't you?" She said.

"Come on say it with me." Raven said. "Burn evil little bitch, rot in Hell for entirety terrible egghead runnel rat ass." She said, and got on her feet. "Okay I'm ready."

YEAH, NEXT CHAPTER RAVEN'S AND BEAST BOY'S WEDDING………ANYWAY IT'S DAMN HOT, I LIVE IN CALIFORNIA AND WE DON'T GET SNOW! THAT SUCKS I AIN'T NEAR A BEACH BUT IT FEELS LIKE ONE, WELL NOT THE SAN FRANCISCO BEACHES, IT'S ALWAYS COLD……..OH DON'T TRY TO SAY 'SAN FRAN' IF YOU SAID THAT IN SAN FRANCISCO PEOPLE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU…….FIRST OFF SAN FRAN IS NOT IT'S NAME IT'S SAN FRANCISCO, NOT SAN FRANNY, SANFRO, OR SAN FRISCO. DO YOU KNOW WHY PEOPLE CALL IT SAN FRANCISCO BECAUSE ITS NAME IS SAN FRANCISCO.


	14. ch XIV

TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADIES AND LASSIES…….ST. PATRICK'S DAY IS ALMOST HERE. I'M ¼ IRISH, WHICH GIVES ME THE RIGHT TO CELEBRATE GOOD OLE IRISH DAY, FEEL WITH DRINKING AND SINGING SONGS THAT COME FROM THE HEART OF OLD DUBLIN. AH YES, DUBLIN THE CAPITAL OF IRELAND, HEY MY HOME TOWN IS NAMED DUBLIN. MAYBE THAT'S WHY ON ST. PATRICK'S DAY WE THROW PARADES AND EVEN INVITE COUNCILS AND RULERS FROM GO OLD IRELAND, WE THROW PARTIES AND SPRAY PAINT OUR HAIR GREEN, WE EVEN HAVE A TWO DAY FAIR AROUND THE TOWN, IT'S VERY ENJOYABLE, WELL AS YOU CAN SEE I AM TELLING YOU TALES OF MY HOME TOWN, WHERE EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT IRISH YOU CAN STILL CELEBRATE IN DUBLIN. WE WELCOME ALL, ALTHOUGH THAT WAS LAST SUNDAY AND SATURDAY WHEN WE HAD THE PARADE. WE HAVE IT EVERY YEAR, AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE TOWN HAS CHANGED, WE WILL STILL HAVE THAT PARADE AND FAIR TO REMINDS US WHY WE ARE BLESSED WITH THE NAME OF THE CAPITAL OF IRELAND. ANYWAY GOT TO STOP TALKING AND WRITING LIKE THIS ENJOY CHAPTER………….

It was an hour ago Starfire said Raven was ready, and went off looking for her. Beast Boy was getting worried, until he saw Starfire walk up to the pianist (Piano player, not that bad word you're thinking of) and he started playing. Starfire walked down the aisle, she had on a black long dress that looked like it came from Hot Topic and also looked like she was going to a funeral. Then Violet came down the aisle, she was floating in the air, by Raven supporting her with her magic. Violet had on a black dress also and she was tossing black and white roses from her little basket. Raven put her down in Starfire's arms.

The sun was setting, the air was cold, and all was silent as the pianist started playing that song, although everyone thought it was going to be 'Here comes the Bride' song, instead it was 'I want to Rock and Roll all night' by KISS. (It was the first thing that came into my mind, so don't give me crap about what music I should have done, trust me it has happened before)

Cyborg walked out of the shadow in his black tux, by his side was Raven in her wedding dress. There were four people holding up a cloth with sticks, walking with her to keep the sun out of her eyes even though they were inside. As Raven walked down some people were whispering 'what's with the music?' but Raven didn't care, Beast Boy picked the music and he picked this. As long as he was happy she was happy, no matter how bad it was to play it on such an occasion, but he was happy.

She came up to Beast Boy and gave Cyborg a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for the help over the years as being an older brother to her. Cyborg then just went off to the side and smiled at Beast Boy. The four people who were holding up the cloth went off to the side, it was said in Azarath that 'Once the Bride gets to the Groom, it is his responsibility to make a shadow for his wife' it was a lesson and a skin treatment (That was a joke).

Raven was holding up her blue roses and handed to Robin, Starfire was already holding Violet. The music stopped, and the priest began; a priest that Raven taught him the ways of Azarath, she wanted to be traditional Azarath wedding as you can tell.

"We are gathered here today to bring these two lovebirds; Raven and Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast Boy to holy matrimony. Raven has taught me some ways of a priest back at her home place. (Clears throat) Raven, Daughter of Azarath, Princess of the Moon, and Mother of one Violet Harris Logan, take his hand and repeat after me (Raven took his hand) Venus and the Moon meet……….." The priest said.

"Venus and the Moon meet……." Raven repeated to Beast Boy while holding his hand.

"To greet Mars into their life……….."

"To greet Mars into their life………"

"I Raven, a Venus soul shall cherish that Moon………."

"I Raven, a Venus soul shall cherish that Moon…….."

"In sickness and in health………."

"In sickness and in health……….."

"Till the Sun breaks us apart………"

"Till the Sun breaks us apart." Raven finished.

"Now Beast Boy, Son of Africa, Prince of the Stars, and Father of one Violet Harris Logan, take her hand and repeat after me (Beast Boy took Raven's hand) Mars and the Stars also seek each other."

"Mars and the Stars also seek each other……"

"To meet Venus………."

"To meet Venus………"

"I Garfield, a Mars soul shall cherish those Stars……."

"I Garfield, a Mars soul shall cherish those Stars……"

"In sickness and in health…….."

"In sickness and in health………"

"Till the Sun breaks us apart……"

"Till the Sun breaks us apart." Beast Boy finished.

"Do you Raven take Garfield to be your Stars?" The priest said.

"I do." Raven said.

"And do you Garfield take Raven to be your Moon?" He asked again.

"I do." Beast Boy said. Robin handed the rings to the priest, Beast Boy put a black ring on Raven's second to last finger on her left hand. Raven put a black ring also on Beast Boy's second to last finger on his left hand.

"You may now kiss the Bride." The priest said, Beast Boy laid a big one on Raven, and Raven respond by moving more and more into his mouth. People first applauded then kind of got gross out when they didn't stop for like ten seconds. But then they stopped.

They all went up on the roof for the wedding party (Whatever you call it) thing. The Bride and the Groom got the seat up on top, with Violet's crib right by them. They were all eating cake and Beast Boy kept finding ways to feed Raven's cake.

He turned into an octopus and reached a piece of cake with his legs and fed it to Raven.

"God stop it, I can't believe I married a moron." Raven said in a jokingly way.

"Come on, only two more hours of this, then it's off to the honeymoon where (Eyeing her) you know………..we get to become a man and a woman." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, you are so sick…….."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" He asked, Raven didn't response but just gave him a smile.

"Attention!" Robin said to the crowd. "I would like to give a toast. For many years I knew Raven and…….apparently Garfield……." The crowd laughed, they didn't know his real name so it was funny. "And they weren't exactly the best two people I would put in a room alone, but once they saw right through each other they became the best friends I have ever seen. Sure they wouldn't admit it, but Raven was always giving him advice when he needed it, like she told him to get a job to pay for his little motorcycle. And they always rescued each other, more then the others. In fact I don't know why I didn't see it before. And it wasn't until after Beast Boy turned into that beast that I realized it. Although I pretended to be mad at him because I wasn't going anywhere with Star—(He looked at Starfire) and he was enemies with Raven. But whatever a toast to the Logan's!" Robin said.

Then it just hit Raven, she was married! To Beast Boy! This was going to be harder then she thought of.

After the dinner, everybody went home. Cyborg even got Bumblebee's number. Beast Boy was out in the hall, waiting for everyone to come so they can see him lifted up Raven and carry her to their room, like the Groom does.

They all watch as Beast Boy struggle to pick up Raven.

"Uh……honey can't I just walk?" Raven said as Beast Boy was trying to lift her up.

"No…….no…….I got it……..I think." He had hold her up to his knees then collapsed. They both got back up and tried it again.

"You sure you don't need help?" Raven said.

"Like I said I got it." Raven couldn't take it anymore; she just used her magic to lift up herself as Beast Boy was just commenting on himself.

"See I told you I got it, it just haded to take me a while." Beast Boy said as he took Raven, as light as a feather because of her magic, into their room. The other three laughed but didn't say anything to stop Beast Boy from thinking he was the strongest man in the world.

Beast Boy opened Raven's door and threw her on the bed, without closing the door, he just went out her, she just giggled. Robin and Cyborg started to watch, but Starfire came in, when they took off their shirts, and got the two out of the way making a disgusted face. As she gently closed the door she said. "Have fun." And then closed it.

YEAH SO OKAY, DO YOU KNOW 'TEEN VOGUE', THE MAGAZINE WELL THEY PUBLISHED A LETTER I WROTE IN THIS MOUTHS ISSUE, THE ONE WITH RACHEL BILSON IN A SUMMER DRESS SMILING WITH WEIRD SCIENCE AS AN ARTICLE. WELL IT'S IN THE REVIEW ABOUT TOPHER GRACE, THE GUY ON THAT '70'S SHOW, ANYWAY IT'S THE FIRST ONE, IT'S CALLED 'AMAZING GRACE' AND I PUT A FAKE NAME 'RAVEN HUGGEDS' AND UNDERNEATH SHOULD SAY MY CITY AND STATE WHICH IS 'DUBLIN, CA' THAT IS REAL. BUT YOU DON'T KNOW MY REAL NAME, THAT FAKE NAME DOES NOT LEAVE A CLUE TO MY NAME. RAVEN IS FROM RAVEN, HUGGEDS WAS JUST THE FIRST LAST NAME THAT POPPED INTO MY MIND. ANYWAY IT'S REALLY COOL HOW MY LETTER GOT PUBLISHED, ALL I SAY IS ABOUT HOW TOPHER GRACE IS HOT AND THE OTHER GIRLS CAN HAVE ORLANDO BLOOM JUST GIVE ME TOPHER. IT'S REALLY COOL! SO THE NEXT TIME YOU GO TO SAFEWAY, TRY TO LOOK FOR THAT MAGZINE AND CHECK ON THE REVIEW SEACTION, IT SHOULD BE ON PAGE 44. AND IT IS TITLED 'V-MAIL' WITH A PICTURE OF TOPHER GRACE IN BLACK AND WHITE AND SCARLETT JOHANSSON IN A WHITE DRESS. SO I GOT MY HIGH SCHOOL FORM TODAY, I'M IN 8TH GRADE RIGHT NOW, I'M CHOOSING DRAMA FOR FIRST CLASS……THAT'S ALL REALLY AND ON POWERPUFF GIRLS, THE NEW ONE ON FRIDAY, IT'S A BUTTERCUP EPISODE, SHE FINDS OUT HER SPECIAL WHICH I HAVE BEEN WAITING SINCE LIKE EVER……ANYWAY I KNOW WHAT HER SPECIAL POWER IS BUT I'LL MAKE YOU GUESS…….HERE'S A CLUE GRRRRRRRRRRRR……..THAT'S ALL.


	15. ch XV

HI, ANYWAY I SAW THE RING, THE FIRST ONE AND IT WASN'T THAT SCARY, SO I DON'T GET WHAT THE FUSS IS ABOUT, IN FACT THE GIRL, SAMARA, REMINDED OF ME, DOES THAT MEAN I'M GOING CRAZY AND IS GOING TO KILL PEOPLE IN THE MOST VIOLENT WAY BY WATCHING TV? WHO KNOWS I DO WATCH MORE TV THEN MY BROTHER PLAYS VIDEO GAMES, AND YOU KNOW BOYS VIDEO GAME PEOPLE……….SO ANYWAY MY DRAMA CLASS IS DOING ANOTHER PLAY, A MUSICAL, AND IT IS LIKE THE SHAKESPEARE ONE IT HAS DIFFERENT PLAYS DIFFERENT SCENES, MY PART IS IN CYRONO DE BURTIA AND I PLAY CHRISTIAN, A BEAUTIFUL MAN BUT VERY STUPID WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH THIS WOMEN NAME ROXANNE, CYRONO A POET WHO SPEAKS THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE, BUT HAS A HUGE NOSE, LOVES ROXANNE. SO IN ORDER FOR CYRONO TO TELL HER THESE THINGS BUT LET HER BE HAPPY, BECAUSE SHE IS ALSO IN LOVE WITH CHRISTIAN, CYRONO TELLS CHRISTIAN WHAT TO SAY SO HE CAN TELL ROXANNE AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY, EXCEPT FOR CYRONO. CHRISTIAN DOESN'T KNOW THAT CYRONO LOVES ROXANNE……..ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY………………

They didn't have a honeymoon, with all that Violet and saving the city; not being there was out of the question. But since that the government found out they had another person living in the tower they did not pay them for Violet's needs, only theirs. The rule is that Violet needed to be a superhero in order to get more money from the government, and they couldn't sacrifice their own food so it force Beast Boy to get a job.

The only job Beast Boy could even get was a waiter at Denny's. Although he wasn't really big with the hamburgers, in fact when someone ordered something with meat he would say 'Oh I'm sorry I'm not your waiter today, she is. Bye.'

"Okay, I'm going to be home late." Beast Boy said in the morning. He was eating breakfast, tofu. Raven was breast-feeding Violet at the table.

"Oh how long?" Raven asked.

"Two hours?" He said. Raven scoffed. "Look I know it is a long time but……….I think she's full honey, switch sides already."

"Yeah, like I'm going to fall for that……..again…….and again." She said switching sides.

"Apparently again?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, but this time I'm doing it on purpose." Raven said smiling. "Just try to get home as soon as you can."

"Okay." Beast Boy said and kissed her, and her baby sucking on Raven's breast.

It was late at night, Robin was doing it again, he went through Slade's old stuff thinking. Raven didn't want to bother him, but it wasn't a chose. For the past week or so Robin was getting a little violent……with Raven. Raven didn't tell anyone, not yet, she just knew a superhero like her, one of the most powerful human being on Earth could get beat up by a guy in tights. But she didn't want to fight back; Robin was her friend, at least for the moment.

"I can't believe Slade." Robin said as he was holding up a picture of him. He threw the picture frame at the window and it broke, Raven was reading in the living room, watching him as he was destroying it. She didn't know what to do, if she walked out Robin would think she was telling on him and he would beat her, if she stayed Robin would just beat her there, and if she watched him he would see Slade in her eyes and beat her for that.

Raven just continued to read.

"Damn old man." He looked at Raven, Raven looked at him with her helpless eyes. He started walking toward her. "Raven you're not working for Slade, are you?"

"No Robin."

"You're not pretending to be our friend and then betray us like Terra are you?"

"No Robin, I would never go to her level. I hate Terra." Raven said.

"Good, good. Because if you did I would do this." Robin came up to her and started beating her up with his pole. "You're never going to work for Slade?"

"No I won't, please God Robin stop this now!" Raven cried out, she started to run Robin beat to her. She tried to block each of his attacks with her magic, but then he hit her on the head. She collapsed and lay there on the ground helplessly. Breathing powerfully Robin went by her side.

"Robin, please stop this, I'm your friend, I would never work for Slade, cross my heart, and hope to die!" Raven said.

"Only a bitch would say that, you demon!" Robin said, he threw his pole on her ribs, she cried out in pain then went unconscious. He just breathed hard, took a glass of water and went to his room. Starfire was watching, she couldn't take it anymore, she knew Robin was getting violent but she wouldn't think he would do this. She haded to be a friend.

Beast Boy got home it was a raining night. He flew up on the rooftop, he saw Starfire waiting by the backdoor, with an umbrella.

"Star, what's going on?" He asked her.

"It's about Robin." She said. "Whenever you're gone on those late night shifts, Robin looks through Slade's old stuff. He then finds Raven, since Raven had an encounter with Slade, Robin thinks Raven is another Terra. When no one is looking, he starts beating up Raven, big and real. Raven hasn't told anyone, I watch her, in my mind. She taught me how to do that, being physic yourself. Anyway I don't know for sure if she is calling me but she is always crying 'Help me' in her mind…….just a few moments ago Robin laid a big one on her, he beat her up with his……….pole. (Starts to cry a little) And she is in there unconscious."

"What?" Beast Boy said. "She hasn't told anyone?" He started panting. "No wonder she has bruises and marks on her skin, I thought it was from a battle, but we haven't had a battle in a week. Yet she keeps on getting new ones. Starfire how long has this been going on?" Asking her directly.

"From what I know, I say about a week or so. It's hard to know, I didn't tell because I thought Robin was going to stop………..Beast Boy she is in there covered in cold blood, get Cyborg and go to her. I'll talk to Robin." Starfire said.

"What about Violet…….has Robin been beating up Violet too?" He asked.

"I…….I don't know. Violet doesn't have a mind that I can communicate with yet." She said. "I'll ask Robin."

Beast Boy ran down the stairs to the living room, she wasn't there, so he ran to their bedroom. Obviously Robin was there, Raven was in her bed soak with her cold blood spreading on the sheets, it looked like she was nude under the covers. Beast Boy quickly called for Cyborg and went by her side.

"Raven, are you all right?" He asked holding her hand by his side.

"It's nothing……." She tried to say. "I got in an accident."

"No, no you didn't. It's okay; I know who did this to you. Starfire told me."

"Star-starfire?" She asked.

"You know, when you were crying out in your mind, she heard you. Teaching her how to read minds worked, she told me when I got home. Raven why didn't you tell me?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm your husband, and if someone is beating you up you need to tell me."

"And that proves what?" Raven said she sat up on her bed. "I mean, I'm 15-years-old for crying out loud, I'm a Teen Titan, I'm one of the most powerful people on this planet, and I'm getting beated up by a guy who wears hair gel? It's also; Slade was always a big issue with Robin, nothings going to change. Robin gets caught beating me up, then what else? Scott Peterson admits that he did kill his wife? Terry whatever-the-hell-her-last-name-is brain gets fix and now she can live forever? Or Arnold gets to run for president? I admit that Robin is hurting me, very badly, and now I have evidence. But he's not going to stop. Nothing is going to stop. Nothing." She said in a very weeping way. "Oh God why won't he stop Beast Boy, why? What have I ever done to him?"

"Shhh, it's okay Raven, I'm here for you. It's okay to cry." He said holding her.

"No I must not cry. That would destroy the city or whatever. Honey get me something so I can focus on that so that I can cry." Raven said, Beast Boy got up and got a piece of metal, he thencame back. She started to cry, and the metal kept melting, re-building, smashing, destroying, and then exploded. "Okay I feel better now."

"Raven has he ever hurt Violet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." Raven said very quietly and appealing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he would have hurt you, he's hurting everyone in our family, the only reason he hasn't hurt you is that because you're not relative to me. But he would hurt you if you tried to defend a demon and a part of a demon." Raven smartly stated. "I have tried to defend Violet and I but I just can't anymore, he is getting more and more violent……..Beast Boy I'm afraid he might kill me or even Violet."

OKAY YEAH……….OHHH ROBIN IS SO BUSTED……….ANYWAY IT RAINED ON EASTER SO WE COULDN'T DO THE EASTER EGG HUNT……YES I KNOW I AM 14 YEARS OLD BUT STILL I'M NEVER OLD ENOUGH TO DO AN EASTER EGG HUNT………..YOU ALL SUCK…….STOP MAKING FUN OF ME……….GO TO HELL………OKAY HAVE A NICE EASTER…………..


	16. ch XVI

SO YEAH, RAVEN DIDN'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT, AND I KNOW RAVEN IS A HALF DEMON, AND VIOLET IS A QUARTER DEMON, BUT SHE WAS JUST TALKING FORMAL, I MEAN WHEN I TELL PEOPLE WHAT MY RACE IS I JUST SAY, 'I'M ¼ IRISH.' THAT'S IF I MEET THEM, BUT WHEN THEY KNOW MY RACE I JUST SAY 'LIKE I'M IRISH AND I………' LIKE THAT. SO RAVEN WAS TALKING POETRY, SHE MEANT 'A HALF DEMON AND PART OF A HALF DEMON…………..' SO YEAH I'M NOT STUPID BUT I FIGURE SOMEBODY WAS GOING TO ASK THAT……

Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy checked on Violet, but they found no scars or bruises, so when they ask Raven what did she mean by hurting Violet she said, 'Robin has been calling my baby names, and wishing that she was never born.' A couple of weeks went by, and Raven never looked Robin in the eye since, well mask.

Robin said he was sorry, but was he really, he said he'll make it up, but could he, and he said that he would never do it again, but will he? Raven was getting mixed messages, some days Robin looked like he was going to do it again, and others he be all nice and stuff. Was he her friend or not?

Raven went to get the mail, she found a letter that was sent to Robin but it was signed personally, not like the others that were all typed by the government. She knew it was against the law to open someone else's mail but he owed her. She carefully opened it with her mind, and still kept the postal sticky, while it was floating in the air she read the letter. It said:

Dear Birdboy,

I informed you that night about the ST factor, and I still cannot believe it! RB factor, I saw it coming, and the AMP I'm sorry about. Oh by the way BUM wants C and BUM wants C bad. But I heard from ES I think you're going to have to tell them, tell them about ES, they will back you up. Now I hoped to get your letter about PESTKH back this week.

Best wishes

You know who

Raven could not make out the letter; it was in some kind of code. And that was frustrating. What was ST, did it stand for Starfire? She wondered, and she could already know that RB stood for Raven and Beast Boy, probably about their wedding and such. The other letters just confused her. She put the letter back in the envelope and sealed it.

Beast Boy was in the living room just waiting to attack Robin. He did no wrong, until now, so he was waiting and waiting and waiting and………….it seemed like he was waiting forever that time slowed down, then it hit him, it did. Everything was moving so slowly, you could tell it was going to rain outside but the water didn't hit the ground, it just floated there in the cloud. The clock stopped and he was hearing people talk very loudly and slowly. He turned around and saw Raven walking normally.

"Did you stop time……..again?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to talk." Raven said. "About my father."

"You mean that big red dude we saw in your mind?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I think he's going to possess me again. I can feel him." Raven said.

"Why?"

"Well, now that Violet is born, he wants her. He needs her. She has those numbers, and I have those numbers."

"What numbers?" Beast Boy asked, Raven just stood there silenced. She took his hand and put it on her head for him to feel the numbers. She put it where it was and it took him awhile to figure out what he was feeling. "Those numbers!" He said with wide eyes.

"Do you think Robin was possess by Trigon?" Raven said.

"Trigon? I thought we were talking about your father?" Beast Boy said, Raven widen her eyes. She didn't, but she did. She accidentally said her father's name. No one knew her father's name, and if they did some reading then they would find out how bad Raven is. "Is your father's name Trigon?" Raven just nodded her head. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"You've heard it before?"

"Yes."

"Oh God." Raven whispered under her breath.

"Now it wasn't in a book, and it wasn't on TV, I would know." He said thinking hard. "His full name was Trigon the Terrible, and he…….what's her name? Arella who was sued by a satanic cult to try to bring Satan to earth, instead, Trigon came and took Arella as his bride. Something else happened and then they birthed a baby girl……. I forget her name."

"Where did you hear that from?" Raven asked.

"I lived in Africa as a child so some African Tribes told me the story, they say it is a true story. But I can't remember what that girl's name was. Vickie? Leah? Julia? Sadaf? Mary? Andrea? Desirea? It was a rare name, a name that can be a name but people don't give to children." Beast Boy said.

"It was Raven." She said.

"It couldn't be Raven, your name is Raven." Raven widened her eyes and pointed at her, like she was mad that he was a little slow. Beast Boy then realized it. "But……but I thought you were born by your mother and father, out of love, so that wasn't your sister or something?"

"Nope, I do not have parents, I have a mother, who died seven years later after I was born and she never was a nice mother, and a father, who I trapped him into a vortex wall but sometimes my evilness gets the best of me." Raven said.

"Raven what's wrong with you? You would never reveal this kind of information to me, even if I am your husband." Raven couldn't control her speech, she was too scared, too frighten, too nervous, she wasn't acting herself and she didn't even notice.

Raven made her way to her room, Beast Boy ran after her as he ran through time stopped. He past doors that were being open, Starfire about to laugh, Cyborg fixing his arm in a room, and lights that were being turned on. Raven ran to her room and quickly locked her door, so Beast Boy couldn't come in. She panted for a bit then melted a scarp piece of metal to the door; she knew Beast Boy would do anything to get in the room.

She saw Violet in her crib, although she wasn't stopped, she was moving. Raven picked up Violet and rocked her for a bit.

"Violet I'm going to let you choose, do you want to stay here or go with Trigon?" Raven asked her. Even though Violet was a baby, she was still the daughter of Raven, which made her smart of words she hears. Violet held Raven tightly in her arms and squeezed it a bit. Raven smiled.

A strip of light cuts in on Ravens wall and her father, Trigon the Terrible stood there.

"You know what I want, and I know you will put up a fight to keep it. Raven you're starting to have emotions, something you should never have. Love, confusion, feelings …….all the things you are NOT supposed to like or know. Give me the baby." Trigon said.

"Never." Raven whispered in a dark tone. "And her name is Violet."

"How touching, now give me it." Raven didn't move. "Raven remembered that dream?"

"What dream?"

"That dream where your DAUGHTER and your HUSBAND DIE. Where children sing songs about how they wish you let them LIVE. Where I control your soul and there's nothing you can do about it."

"There is something I can do about it, and you don't know what it is. I would be careful if I were you, you might fall into MY trap." Raven said cleverly.

"You got nothing. You're just trying to trick me, and as smart as you think you are, I am smarter." Trigon stated.

"Yes, but I am more powerful, and you know THAT!" Raven said very fast. "Don't screw around with me, I know you want your Granddaughter, but Violet is old enough to make her own decisions, and she wants to stay with me."

"Old enough? She's barely one, I know what's best, besides, Raven sweet dear little Raven, do you want another demon to be in this world, it's unsafe. If you can't control your powers, half demon, how in the world can she control hers, a quarter demon?" Raven was thinking in her little mind, she didn't know what the hell she was doing, all she knew was she wasn't going to let Trigon have this one. But yet he was right, how in the hell could she take care of a quarter demon, she didn't even how to take care of herself.

It seemed like she couldn't win either way, and there was a lot more to lose if she didn't give Violet away, like Beast Boy and Violet, they would die. Either way she would still lose Violet.

"I can't make a decision now." Raven cried.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow, so by the time you do it will be too late. I'm coming back tomorrow before I leave. You better make it then." He stated, and left through the white strip, and the white strip faded away.

Beast Boy finally got the door open. When he saw Raven bending down, crying with Violet in her arms, he went to her.

That night, Violet was asleep in Starfire's room, because Raven couldn't keep her in their room, Trigon would come back and take her away. Robin was in his room, Cyborg was making sure he was all cured of his 'incidents', and Beast Boy and Raven were on the deck outside the Titans Tower, looking out into the Ocean.

"Raven, you have to keep her, even if she does die, she either die or take over the world." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, but then you would be dead too."

"Right, so there's no way to avoid that?" He said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Raven said. Beast Boy pulled his mouth into hers, making it so full of flavor, no one would dare to say no to. They then pulled away. "Wow, well I know I don't want you dead. You would kiss like that?" She said.

"Stop it." He said as if it were a joke, laughing a bit. Raven laughed a little too much. "Have you been drinking?"

"Two bottles of vodka, no big deal." She said.

"Raven, this isn't like you." Beast Boy said.

"Right, whenever my father gives me a visit, I'm never normal." Raven said. She looked down at the water. "Sht, I'm never normal." She whispered, as if she wasn't talking to Beast Boy.

SORRY IT'S BEEN TAKING LONG, I WAS SICK, THEN MY COMPUTER FROZE FOR DAYS, THEN THE S.A.T.'S (WHAT I LIKE TO CALL THEM REALLY SAT NINE TESTING) AND OF COURSE I WAS JUST TOO DAMN LAZY. SO SORRY BUT HERE IT IS


	17. ch XVII

NO ONE WASTES MY TIME WHEN THEY TELL ME THEIR DAY, IN FACT I LIKE IT, I WISH PEOPLE COULD JUST WRITE TO ME JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT, ANYWAY YES I KNOW I GOT TO WORK ON MY GRAMMAR I TRY, I'M BETTER THEN SOME WRITERS I KNOW, I WON'T SAY WHO, AND WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY YOU'RE 14, WOW THAT COULD HAVE FOOLED ME AND I MEAN THAT IN A BAD WAY, WHAT BAD WAY, AM I TOO MATURE, I MEAN ARE MY STORIES TOO MATURE FOR SOME READERS? WELL WHATEVER YOU MEAN IT'S PROBABLY TRUE, HERE IN CALIFORNIA WE JUST OPEN UP LIKE IT'S NO BODY'S BUSINESS.

In the week Mother's Day came, Raven didn't know about Mother's Day and was surprise to have Beast Boy wake her up and give her breakfast in bed. It not only confuse her, it scared her.

But now she haded to decide whether she was still going to be a mother. Today was the day. Raven was starring out near the ocean, watching the waves move up and down, that's when she made her decision.

She was holding Violet in her arms in her room; Beast Boy was watching her, in the mist. Out from the corner Trigon appeared at the strip of light, Beast Boy came in as they both watch. He was standing, they were standing. The room got dizzy for Raven. She fell flat on the ground, still holding Violet. Beast Boy went to help get her up but she didn't move.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy yelled in a manner.

"I put her in a deep sleep so that I could just take Violet without Raven getting a fit, because I know what she was going to do, she always finds a way to trick me, well this time I'm not going to fall for it." Trigon said.

"You made a deal with her! You would betray your own daughter!"

"These days I can break _any_ promise." (Watch yourself Slade)

"You made a mistake though, you didn't put me to sleep." Beast Boy said, getting ready to fight.

"(Chuckles) I have seen you mortal, you're weak, nothing but skin and bones, I didn't want to waste my energy on you, I bet even Violet can beat you up. Besides somebody needs to tell Raven what happen to her daughter when she wakes up, then I have the full advantage to watch her in her misery. She'll be so upset, she'll be dangerous, especially the ones she loves." He stated.

Beast Boy thought for a moment (Ouch, now that's scaring, Beast Boy thinking) Raven saying she'll lose Violet either way, but Beast Boy could still be in her life. But now that Trigon is saying if Violet is gone Raven could lose control and kill………..

"You bastard." Beast Boy said. "Either way Raven was still going to lose Violet and I, you knew all along, you made Raven choose something so difficult, and yet it would all end up the same. You son of a bitch! Putting my wife through that kind of stress, I couldn't even help her because it affected me."

"You're not that dumb. Well I'm just going to take Violet now and…………"

"Not so fast!" A voice cried, Raven slowly got up and Violet was floating right beside her. The green skin, purple haired girl with a mini cloak on floated in front of Raven. "You want her, then take her."

"Raven what—"

"Sh!" She shushed at Beast Boy. "Take her. If you want her that bad." Trigon looked at her, Raven's cloak was turning white, and he knew what that meant.

"Raven you don't fool me, you're pulling a stunt of some kind." He said. "What's the catch?"

"Well, if you want the truth, I was going to turn Violet around and swing a punch at you, then take Beast Boy and formed him into a snake where he would eat Violet whole, though she wouldn't be dead, and that way you couldn't take her without taking a mortal to Hell, and you know that's not possible." Raven said.

"Very clever, though I would just do this." Trigon grabbed Violet and swung his arm on Raven, which made her fall. There she lied on the ground. "You lose."

Violet's cloak was turning white, her eyes were turning white, and her hands were turning black. She forced her energy until Trigon let go of her; there she was floating in the air looking like a mini version of Raven.

"What is this?" He said.

"You didn't think I wouldn't teach my own daughter how to protect herself at such an early age, especially her own Grandpa." Raven said. Violet forced her energy on Trigon's eyes, blinding him with her aura. "My dreams don't mean a thing, it doesn't mean it's going to happen, it gives me messages. It was warning me that you were coming; it took until now to realize that. The small children crying to for me to spare them, was me crying for you to spare Violet and Beast Boy."

Beast Boy listened to Raven's explanation, which meant there must be a loophole to the situation. If Raven's dreams were just mere messages maybe there was a chance to keep Violet. 'Raven is the soul keeper, Raven is the Grim Reaper, dying once, dying twice, our souls have been sacrifice.''Raven please save our souls, please don't send us to a hellhole, dying third, dying fourth, I know what of kind of door.' He remembered what Raven said what the little children were singing. What of kind of door?

"A door." Beast Boy whispered under his breath. "Hellhole. Sacrifice, hellhole, sacrifice. The children's souls have been sacrifice and then they were sent to a hellhole. We need to drive Trigon to that hellhole, but what's the hellhole." He thought for a moment. "The hellhole is a door, but what door?"

Little Violet was continuing to fight. Moving her aura around, it was messy, but she was still a baby. But still, little Violet couldn't put up a good fight, and with that Raven's cloak was beginning to fade away the white and turned a little into black.

Beast Boy didn't know what black was, but he didn't want to find out. He got Raven up, when Trigon wasn't looking, and stow her away in the bathroom.

"A door?" Raven said. "We need to put him in a door, well I knew that, but I'm surprise you figure it out honey, you're getting really smart." Raven said being sincere (Which is scary).

"Well, if you knew that why don't him in the 'door'?" Beast Boy asked. Beast Boy thought what Raven said last. "Hey! I'm smart."

"Well I don't know what the 'door' is." Raven's cloak was slowing turning black.

"What's the black?" Beast Boy asked, Raven looked at her cloak and gasp, she quickly hid her tears. Her arm had a rip and was showing red. "Raven are you hurt?"

"No, it's just a birthmark."

"Well why is it showing, and why is your cloak turning black?"

"It means he's winning."

"Raven you got to do something!" He said.

"I don't know what!"

"At least distract him, right now, look up there!" Beast Boy said pointing to Violet fighting for her life and her mother's. "Your daughter is about to die unless you do something.

"I just don't know what!" She said crying out. She slowing lowered to the ground, lying on her back trying to figure things out. "I have to finish my dream." She said.

"What, why?"

"Because those children are warning me, and all I left off on was, what would have happened if Violet and Beast Boy lived? Now I have to finish my dream because I think the children will tell me what to do." Raven said.

"But what should I do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like you said 'distract' him. Fight for our daughters life." She said, at her last words she dosed off in her meditation.

Beast Boy slowing got up and saw Violet standing there, her back was behind Trigon, as Trigon was about to crush her, Beast Boy dived right in and quickly pushed her away, as Beast Boy got away himself. Landing on the ground, Violet looked up to him and gave him a hug is was at that moment……

"Daddy!" Violet cried out.

"Violet your first words! Hey I win, you said daddy instead of mommy." He looked up and saw Trigon. "Uh…….I'll celebrate later."

In Raven's dreams, there she was killing the children and they kept singing that annoying little song 'Raven please help us all, we really don't want to fall, dying fifth, dying sixth, death is pretty gothic.'

'Shut up you all, stop singing that damn song!" Raven yelled at the children.

'But Raven we're trying to help you.' One child said.

They continued to sing 'Raven were all about to die, so you might as well go and try, dying seventh, dying eighth, we are seeing a very bad faith.'

'No, no, you're not going to die. How can I help you to live?' Raven asked them, wearing her black cloak.

'You must help us by listening to us, let us finish the song.' One said.

'Okay, okay finish.'

They slowing finished the song. 'Raven you know what you must do, read between the lines as we go through, dying ninth, dying………tenth………I….. hope…….we ……….will……..meet………again…' And as the children sang the last part, they all fell asleep, in a forever dream.

Raven woke up, singing the song over and over in the corner. "Read between the lines." She said. "Souls have been sacrifice, sent to a hellhole, don't want to fall, go and try." Raven thought for a moment. She then found out. "I am the gem, the portal; and a portal is another word for door. I must send Trigon to the hellhole to sacrifice him as he falls, and I need to try."

Raven slowly got up and made her way to Trigon as she saw Beast Boy and Violet fighting, she moved her powers to them and put them on the side.

"Raven, you know what you're going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to try." She slowly went up to Trigon, floating off the ground.

"You can't defeat me." Trigon said.

"We'll see." Raven said, she lifted her hands up. "Azarath…….." She chanted as her cloak turned to white. "Metrion……." She said as her eyes glowed an evil, firry red. "ZINTHOS!" Her black aura turned into white aura, her powers stepped on Trigon and he slowly started to disappear. But she was losing control. Violet went by her side and imitated what her mother did; her powers work as well, focusing in on Trigon's power.

As Trigon disappear completely with nothing left but silence, Raven and Violet both stopped. Though Raven fell down, and with that Beast Boy caught her before she hit the ground. Her cloak turned back to normal, as Beast Boy and Violet took her to the Titans, Violet stayed back and repaired the roof, looking at the sky while doing it.

"Come on Violet," Beast Boy said looking over. "We have to take mommy to the others." And Violet followed.

Raven had opened up her eyes to find herself sitting in the Titans hospital bed, with her body hooked up to stuff, she look over and saw Beast Boy sitting there, amazed at her awaking. Beast Boy ran outside.

"Hey guys she's awake!" Yelling outside. Three other Titans came in as soon as they heard.

"Where am I?" Raven asked.

"In the Titans Emergency Room." Robin said.

"How long have I been in here?"

"A week."

"It happened that long ago, I figure a day." She said. She saw a familiar face peaking up from the end of the bed, it was Violet looking over; Beast Boy picked her up and gave her to Raven. "Hi." She said in that annoying baby talk. "You missed me?"

"Mommy!" Violet cried out.

"She said her first words!" Raven yelled.

"Should we tell her?" Cyborg asked the other's as Raven was distracted.

"Nah," Beast Boy said. "Let her have her glory, it can be a funny story to Violet when she's older."

"Now can you say 'Daddy'?" Raven asked. Violet fudged. "Oh sorry honey, I'll bet she'll learn it soon." She said to Beast Boy. The other's quietly laughed.

Later Robin told them why he attacked Raven. "Because well Starfire told me she loved me, and I was just having a hard time dealing with it, but I'm over it and I love you too Starfire."

"Oh Robin." She said and kissed him.

"One more thing Robin." Raven said. "I found this letter? What is…….I informed you that night about the ST factor, and I still cannot believe it! RB factor, I saw it coming, and the AMP I'm sorry about. Oh by the way BUM wants C and BUM wants C bad. But I heard from ES I think you're going to have to tell them, tell them about ES, they will back you up. Now I hoped to get your letter about PESTKH back this week."

"Oh damn, well I'm working with Speedy and we're trying to stop Slade, anyway…….I guess I'll tell you…….ST is Starfire, RB is you guys getting married, AMP, I forgot what it stood for but it meant beating up Raven, BUM and C is for (He saw Cyborg in the room) Bumblebee and Cyborg (He whispered to the other's), ES is for evil Slade, and PESTKH, is for 'Plan evil Slade to kill him.' It was in letter's to make it so Slade wouldn't steal it and find out." Robin said.

"Oh." Raven said.

"Hey you read my mail! I'm going to beat you up so hard that…….I'm just kidding." Robin said. They all laughed.

That night Raven tucked in Violet. "Raven are you coming to bed soon?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just a moment." She looked at Violet, with those helpless lavender eyes, that short violet hair, and that very pale yet showing green skin. "Just because you are a demon doesn't make you a monster, don't let that number on your head tell you who you are. I love you honey, good night." And she gently kissed Violet on the cheek.

-THE END

I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG TIME BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME, IF YOU READ MY PROFILE IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, BUT DON'T WORRY I'VE ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND, ACTUALLY BUT I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE, I JUST HAVE BEEN HAVING A REALLY BAD SUMMER SO FAR, MY BEST FRIEND THAT HAS LIVED NEXT DOOR TO ME FOR 12 YEARS IS MOVING, WE'VE DONE A LOT TOGETHER, AND I REALLY THOUGHT WE WOULD LAST AT LEAST AFTER HIGH SCHOOL, SO I HAVE BEEN CRYING ABOUT THAT A COUPLE TIMES, I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL AND I DON'T WANT TOO, I REALLY LOVED MY MIDDLE SCHOOL ALSO SINCE THAT MS. MARVIN'S MEMORIAL GRAVE IS THERE, THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO SEE THAT AGAIN……….BUT DON'T LET MY SUMMER RUIN YOURS, I HAVE IDEAS FOR STORIES SO THERE'S GOOD NEWS FOR AND ME……….ANYWAY ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, CONCERNS?


End file.
